


Devil's Backbone

by idkhaylijah



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Protective Elijah Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhaylijah/pseuds/idkhaylijah
Summary: Old fic I never posted here...Y/N moves to New Orleans and crosses paths with our favorite Original.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson & Reader, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Reader, Elijah Mikaelson/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter One

The first time Y/N saw him she'd only been in New Orleans about a month. **  
**

She was bartending at Rousseau's. Certainly not a dream job, but a job...and she'd take what she could get.

He stepped into the bar, and while it wasn't unusual for people to swing by after their 9-5 shifts in their work attire, his impeccable suit left her feeling sure he was lost. The confidence in his step as he strolled up to the bar said he was anything but.

As he approached her with a charming smile, she noticed his eyes. She wasn't normally one for brown eyes, preferring to get lost in ocean blue, but his were warm like a summer storm. His unwavering gaze brought a warmth over her cheeks.

"Good evening," his voice was accented, refined, and deep. "I'm looking for Camille, perhaps you could be of assistance."

She busied herself quickly with drying a whisky glass. "Uhh, yea," she stumbled awkwardly. He smiled softly at her and she blushed harder, embarrassed at being taken with a stranger so quickly. She shook her head at herself and shouted for Cami as she rushed away. His presence intimidated her and made her nervous, leaving her anxious to disappear.

Cami came from the back. Y/N didn't know her manager too well, but she liked her enough. Cami was the closest thing she had to a friend in this city so far. She was smart, funny and gorgeous - it was no wonder the handsome stranger came calling for her.

Y/N watched them chat from the other side of the bar, trying to tear her gaze from the man, but unable to look away for long. After a few moments Cami stormed away, clearly frustrated, and she wondered what he had said to upset her. He watched her go for a moment before pulling out his phone and sending a text. Maybe it was another woman. A man like that probably had plenty to choose from.

He turned to leave, catching her gaze once more. He smiled softly and left briskly. She watched longingly as he disappeared.

"Don't bother, Y/N." Cami said, causing her to startle.

"Who was that?" She asked despite the warning.

"Elijah Mikaelson. Tall, dark, handsome, and a whole lot of baggage."

Y/N smirked. "I know all about baggage."

Cami sighed. "Don't we all."

"And despite the baggage he's got you totally hooked, huh?" Y/N chuckled.

She smiled at that, rolling her eyes. "Me and Elijah? God no. I mean...yea, he's good looking and all..."

Y/N nodded. "That's an understatement. So what's the deal with you two then? You seemed upset with him," it wasn't like her to push, but curiosity got the best of her.

Cami huffed and tossed her bar rag down. "His brother, Klaus, is sort of in a situation and he asked me for help."

"Ahh, now it all makes sense. You're not hooked on Elijah cause you're hooked on his brother," Y/N teased.

She picked up the rag and threw it at her new friend. "I am not hooked on his brother!"

Y/N laughed and threw the rag back.

"I'm sort of hooked...I don't know. Klaus, he's complicated. I know he's no good for me, but I can't seem to shake him, you know?"

Y/N smiled sadly. She did know. She also knew that only ever lead to heartbreak, something she learned the hard way on more than one occasion. "They're the worst," she sighed. "And also the best..."

Cami laughed. "Look, take it from me, the Mikaelson's are bad news, just stay away from them. As pretty as Elijah is, he and his family will bring you a world of trouble."

Y/N sighed and went back to her side work. She had come to New Orleans to start over, and sexy strangers that lead to heartache were not part of the plan.

*****

The second time Y/N encountered Elijah was a week later. There was a celebration in the quarter, a New Orleans tradition, and Cami insisted she joined in on the festivities. She said she had Rousseau's covered, and so Y/N clocked out early and stepped out into the crisp cool air.

Y/N walked through the crowded streets, taking in the music, the atmosphere. She had traveled a lot in the past seven years, and New Orleans was the first place in a long time she considered really calling home. She wasn't sure what it was about the city that drew her in, but she had been fascinated with it before she even stepped foot on it's streets.

She was watching a parade full of colorful costumes dance it's way down the cobblestone street when she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked past the parade, across the way, and met his unwavering stare once again. A man she knew absolutely nothing about, but had been intrigued with from the moment he stepped into the bar. She had spent the last week tossing in her sleep, dreaming of chocolate brown eyes and smooth accents. And now here he stood in the flesh.

Y/N blushed again, a theme with Elijah it seemed, and averted her eyes. When she looked back across the crowd he was gone.

Elijah Mikaelson was elusive.

She shook her head at herself, frustrated that she let anyone get under her skin, let alone a stranger, and resolved herself to enjoying the night and putting Elijah out of mind. Hopefully for good. She turned to continue down the sidewalk and caught herself before walking into an expensive suit.

"Camille's friend, correct?" Elijah smiled softly. His dark hair was perfectly styled.

Y/N grinned and looked down at her feet, tucking a strand of Y/H/C hair behind her ear. "Yea, I'm Y/N."

He held his hand out to shake, "Elijah."

She placed her hand in his, his large hand dwarfing her own. His hand was cool, but strong and she was startled by the pull she felt when his skin touched hers. She quickly pulled her hand away and shoved them into her jean pockets. "Nice to meet you, Elijah."

"The pleasure is mine. You'll have to forgive my rudeness the other night," He moved his hands when he talked, drawing attention to them once again. Y/N noticed he wore a ring on his middle finger. Unusual, but it worked on him. "I had some business I needed to attend to."

"What? No. Not rude at all. Cami told me you had a thing with your brother, I hope he's okay."

He smiled and shifted his gaze for a moment before returning it. "Yes, well, my brother is quite the troublemaker," he said dismissively. "Camille tells me you're new in town?"

Y/N nodded. "Yea, I've been here a little over a month I guess."

"And how do you like New Orleans?"

"It already feels like home," she grinned.

Elijah smiled tenderly. "Yes, my siblings and I have found there's no place quite like the French Quarter to call home."

She was about to ask more about his siblings when she heard a familiar voice calling. "Y/N!"

Y/N turned around to see Ben, one of her new friends, rushing towards her. She had gone on a date with him (against her better judgement) when she first moved into the Quarter. While Y/N was pretty sure he still harbored some romantic feelings, she had made it clear she was in no position for a relationship. "Ben," she greeted. "Hey, how are you?"

He hugged Y/N tight and she looked at Elijah, nervous he'd get the wrong idea about Ben. Not that it mattered - she had sworn off dating. Elijah's jaw tightened slightly and he looked away, clearly uncomfortable with Ben's display.

Ben chatted briefly, blatantly ignoring the other man's presence, before Y/N could cut in. She saw her window and cut Ben off. "Ben, this is Elijah. Elijah, Ben." She introduced them.

Elijah held his hand out to shake Ben's, but Y/N noticed his greeting wasn't quite as warm as it had been a few minutes ago.

Ben sized him up and Y/N wanted to roll her eyes. She felt awkward between the two men, unsure of what to say. "Ahh, am I interrupting a date or something?" Ben questioned, looking back and forth between Elijah and Y/N.

She was instantly mortified and wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole. "Ben," she hissed quietly.

Elijah chuckled. When he spoke, though he was answering Ben, his eyes never strayed from Y/N's. "No, unfortunately I've only just had the pleasure of meeting Y/N. Though I do hope we meet again, soon." He pulled her hand gently into his own, raising it to his lips. Y/N's heart leapt into her throat and Elijah smirked knowingly. "Enjoy your evening, Y/N." He watched her as he backed away for a few moments before turning and heading down the street, leaving her with Ben and a feeling in the pit of her stomach she couldn't quite name.


	2. Chapter Two

A few weeks had passed and Y/N was settling into New Orleans life quite nicely. Ben had introduced her to a few of his friends, and she hit it off with them immediately. She was spending her Saturday night behind the bar, having a blast serving drinks to Ben and his friends - Emily, and Chris. Y/N brought them another round and as she turned to leave Ben grabbed her wrist. "When do you get off?" He asked eagerly. **  
**

She looked at the clock above the bar. "I've got an hour left, and I'm all yours."

"Oh that's perfect!" Emily chimed in. "We're going to this new club across town in a bit, a friend of mine is playing a set tonight. Actually, come to think of it you'd love him!"

Y/N didn't know much about Emily, but she learned fairly quickly that the more her new friend drank, the more she was determined to set her up on blind dates. Ben sunk down in his seat uncomfortably, and Y/N sort of felt bad for him. Chris elbowed Emily as a warning that went ignored, causing Y/N to laugh.

"Club, yes," she said. "Musician, no thanks!"

"Aww come on!" Emily begged. "He's hot and plays guitar...what more could a girl ask for?"

Just then the bell above the door rang, signaling another patron and Y/N looked up.

There was Elijah in a black suit, his dark hair perfectly styled. He looked briefly around the bar before his eyes met Y/N's causing a familiar blush. What more could a girl ask for? Well there he was. She felt her heart race in her chest. She cleared her throat and turned back to the table.

"Ignore her," Chris said. "He's a great musician, worth seeing. So we'll leave in an hour?"

Y/N shrugged. "You know, you guys go on ahead and I'll meet you over there. I'll have some side work to do, so I don't want to hold you up."

"I can hang back and keep you company," Ben suggested.

Y/N's eyes flickered to Elijah and back to Ben. "No, it'll be super boring. Text me the address and I'll meet you there. I've gotta get back to work." She hurried off and back to the bar.

"Elijah, hey," she greeted.

He unbuttoned his suit jacket and took a seat at the bar. "Good evening, Y/N."

"What are you drinking?"

"Scotch, please."

Y/N poured him a glass. It had been a week since she'd last seen him, and she was beginning to wonder if she'd ever have the chance to see him again.

She passed the glass and his fingers brushed against hers. They paused for a moment, and she wondered if he felt it, too. Y/N pulled her hand away, praying her heart would slow down. What was about this man that got under her skin and had her on edge every time she was in his presence?

Elijah looked down, the corners of his lips turning up softly. "Thank you." His eyes met hers again and they smiled warmly.

"So what brings you in?" Y/N busied herself with wiping down the bar, trying as hard as she could to seem unaffected by him. "Looking for Cami again?"

"To be quite frank, Y/N, I thought I might find you here."

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. She couldn't tear her gaze away from him, and she felt the pull again. When he looked at her, she felt bare, as if he was seeing all of her. The idea alone was enough to make anyone run and hide, but she found herself drawn into him despite her vulnerability. She wanted to know him.

"Damn Y/N!" Emily's drunken shouts from across the room pierced the moment causing her to jump and Elijah to sip his drink. "You don't need a guitar player tonight, get it girl!" Emily shouted.

Y/N cursed herself for not flagging Emily sooner.

Elijah cleared his throat and his lips turned up, amused. Y/N noticed his eyes crinkled softly and felt herself fall just a little further. "One of your friends, I presume?" He asked.

Y/N shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip. "I am so sorry," she cringed.

"And the guitar player?"

Was he teasing her? She waved her hand dismissively at the table, ignoring Emily's cheers. "Ignore her. She's always trying to hook me up with her friends when she's drunk."

"Forgive me if I'm being too forward, but I highly doubt you need assistance in that department judging by the longing glances your friend... Ben was it?... keeps sending you."

She was sure her face was bright red. She decided to ignore his comments about Ben. "You aren't being too forward." She smiled bashfully and brushed a strand of Y/H/C hair behind her ear.

Ben, Chris, and Emily approached, Chris holding his hand over Emily's mouth playfully to keep her quiet while she made eyes at Y/N and Elijah.

"We're gonna head out," Chris explained. "Catch you at the club?"

Emily giggled under Chris's hand and while he let her go, he pulled her away before she could make a scene.

"I'll be there," Y/N called after them.

Ben hovered awkwardly for a moment. "So as much as I'd love to just be on my way and not sit here and be bored out of my mind," he said "I really don't like the idea of you walking across town alone."

Y/N wanted to think he was being a good friend, but she knew he was stalling. It was clear he wasn't fond of Elijah. If Elijah's stiff demeanor was anything to go by, it seemed the feeling was mutual. "I appreciate the thought, but I'll be fine," she said firmly.

Ben shook his head. "It's not safe this late at night."

Y/N was quickly losing her patience and was about to argue when Elijah chimed in.

"I believe our friend here is right," he smirked at Ben. "It's not safe in the Quarter."

Ben smiled smugly at her, and her heart deflated a little in his victory.

"However, if you insist on going to this club," Elijah continued, "I'd be happy to escort you after you're done here."

Just like that Y/N's heart lifted again.

Ben gave Y/N a disapproving look. "Right, guess I'll see you there, Y/N." He said. He turned his attention to Elijah. "The Cellar - It's a newer club, not sure if you know it - the crowds a little young for you, but by all means." He jabbed before storming out.

"I don't think your friend cares for me," Elijah stated, running his middle finger along the rim of his glass.

Y/N leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. "So you really want to go to The Cellar with me?"

Elijah looked her in the eyes, disarming her once again with his subtle knowing smile. "To be perfectly honest, I have no desire to set foot in the Cellar. However I gave my word, and if that's where you are headed that's where we'll go."

She shrugged. "Clubs aren't really my scene anyway, but you can walk me home if you want."

Elijah nodded. "Of course," he said.

"Just let me finish a few things up here, and we can go."

*****

They didn't say much as Y/N cleaned and locked up the bar. She worked and he watched, both stealing glances at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking and smiling when they were caught. When she was ready, Elijah held the door open for her, placing his hand on her lower back as he guided her through the door. He then waited politely while she locked up behind her.

As they made their way down the street, Y/N kept herself occupied with her feet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence - It felt as though if they spoke, the rest of the world would suddenly intrude on this quiet and unexpected little sanctuary they had suddenly found themselves in.

Y/N swallowed and broke the silence, if for nothing else but to drown out her own pounding heart. "How is Klaus?"

He chuckled. "So much interest in my brother."

She shrugged. "No. Well, yes...Cami likes him. And he's all I really know about you, so..." she trailed off.

"Niklaus is Niklaus. Paranoid, angry, destructive. Camille seems to calm him, she brings something out in my brother I have not seen in quite some time."

Y/N nodded. "I think everyone has someone that makes them want to be a better person," she said. "Sometimes we're just inexplicably drawn to people that bring out a light in our darkness, you know?"

Elijah stopped and looked over at her. "Yes," his voice was raspy. "I believe I do."

Y/N's phone buzzed. "Sorry," she said. Her screen lit up with multiple texts from her friends. "Wow, they are...super drunk."

Elijah continued walking and Y/N shoved her phone back in her pocket after shooting a message asking for a rain check.

"So, what about you, Y/N?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"What brings you to New Orleans? Where is your family?"

Y/N cleared her throat. "No family. Well, not anymore." He said nothing, but his eyebrows furrowed, asking her to elaborate - so she continued. "My brother died when I was young, and my parents never got over it. I sort of slipped through the cracks I guess." She wasn't sure why she had blurted all of that out, but something about Elijah made her want to share.

"My family is everything, I am sorry yours failed you."

She shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

He walked with his hands in his pockets, his steps confident and purposeful. "And what of your time between then and New Orleans?"

She laughed. "Asking all the tough questions tonight, huh?"

"Forgive me," Elijah said. "I don't mean to pry..." Was he embarrassed?

"It's fine. Actually, I was in a coma for a while...car accident. I woke up with no memory of what happened. I had an address to go home to, an apartment filled with things. But none of it felt like mine. Except this one painting in my living room. It was of New Orleans, a moon over the French Quarter, actually. It was the only thing I owned that felt like home. I spent the next few years traveling, trying to find a life of my own. Eventually I said 'why not?'. New Orleans was calling to me, and so here I am."

Elijah was at a loss for words.

Y/N threw her hands over her face. "Oh my god, why am I just giving you my whole life story?"

He laughed. "I don't mind," he assured her.

"God I'm so embarrassing. Clearly I haven't done this in a while." Her face flushed at the realization of her words.

He stopped once again and turned, standing in front of her. "And what is this exactly?" He asked curiously.

He was so close she could smell the scotch he had earlier, mixed with his cologne, and it was intoxicating. She held her breath and her eyes flashed down to his lips.

She broke their trance and pulled away shyly. He stood, confident as ever, continuing to study her under his gaze.

She cleared her throat. "This is me," she said, nodding to her building.

She approached her door, fumbling with her keys nervously. When she turned to invite him in, he was gone.

*****

Elijah wasn't sure what it was about Y/N that attracted him so. In a thousand years he had never felt drawn to someone the way he had been to her. He strolled back to the compound, determined to put an end to his ridiculous fascination with her. Or at least to distract himself. He reminded himself that pulling her into him would only bring her pain. As history had shown him, he'd have to say goodbye one way or another. At least if he ripped off the bandaid now she'd escape his cursed existence with her life.

"Where have you been?" Klaus demanded.

Elijah looked up to see his younger brother overlooking the courtyard, waiting for his arrival no doubt. "Niklaus, I'm in no mood," he warned.

"By all means, brother, please, go on, enjoy a night out on the town while Rebekah and I clean up the mess here," he scolded.

"What mess?"

Rebekah entered. "The witches want to declare war on Nic. Did you finally talk to her?" She asked curiously.

"Who?" Klaus demanded.

Elijah sighed. "No one. What have the witches done?"

"Nothing, yet," Rebekah started. "You _were_ with her," she coaxed.

"That's enough, Rebekah," Elijah warned.

Klaus chugged the whiskey in his glass and rolled his eyes. "Brother, there is no time for courting pretty women. Put her out of your mind, whoever she is. We have a problem. It seems the witches are conspiring against me," he spat.

Elijah placed his hands in his pockets and looked up at his younger brother. "I fail to see how _we_ have a problem, brother. It seems as though _you've_ once again made a mess, despite our warnings, and now you'll have to clean it up."

Klaus was in front of Elijah in a second, and though he tried to intimidate the older sibling, he was not moved. "May I remind you, brother, that the witches will not simply come for me. They will come for all of us."

Rebekah sighed. "I've heard whisper in the Quarter - they have something, something they say will change the tide and give them the upper hand against Nic."

Elijah glared at Klaus, frustrated at his brothers lack of ability to keep peace even for a day. He turned his attention to Rebekah and his face softened. "A weapon?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure, exactly. I heard talk of a girl, someone powerful."

Klaus laughed. "It'll take more than a silly girl to get to me, sister."

"Nic if the rumors are true, the way they speak, you should be worried."

Klaus walked across the room and filled his glass. He chugged it quickly. "By all means, let them come. I will tear every last one of them limb from limb, including their pet." He stormed off.

Elijah sighed. Once again, he would have to clean up after Niklaus.

"Who is she?" Rebekah asked when Klaus left the room.

Elijah took off his jacket, and placed it neatly over his arm as he walked up the stairs, ignoring the blonde Original.

Rebekah followed closely behind. "Oh come on, brother, I haven't seen you this way for ages - give me something. Is she pretty?"

He continued walking. "I'll go and speak to Davina tomorrow, perhaps she'll have some answers as to what the witches are planning. In the meantime, speak to Freya, perhaps she can do a locator spell on the girl."

Rebekah was suddenly in front of him with her arms across her chest, blocking his bedroom door.

"She's beautiful," he resigned. "Will that suffice for tonight, sister?"

She grinned up at her big brother. "You deserve happiness, you know. For once in your life, be selfish."

Elijah said nothing to that, but kissed her temple. "Goodnight, Rebekah." He moved past her, shutting his door behind him.

If only what she said were true, but Elijah knew better than to think he deserved anything.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been days, but despite Freya's best efforts, they gained no new information regarding the weapon. **  
**

While Davina had said she'd help in exchange for Kol's ashes, she had come up with nothing.

"Have you ever thought maybe your brother is delusional?" Davina questioned as she continued to flip through a grimoire in search of anything that may help get her boyfriend back.

Elijah shut the book in front of her so she was forced to look up. "While I'm sure he is, I believe he's onto something in this case."

She sighed heavily. "I've heard nothing. I have asked around for weeks, and nothing. If any of the covens are up to something, they haven't told me. Probably because I'm seen as a vampire sympathizer."

"Or perhaps you're efforts have been spent elsewhere," he said, looking around him. "May I remind you I gave you my brothers ashes in exchange for information."

She glared. "Look Elijah, I've asked everyone. The only thing I've heard is some of the witches have been seen with one of Marcel's guys. He hangs out at The Cellar, maybe start there?"

He nodded curtly and left.

*****

Y/N threw her head back as she downed a third shot. She had spent the week in turmoil over her evening with Elijah, and decided she needed a night out. Maybe another shot would help her forget his disappearing act. If nothing else, maybe it would make her forget why she cared so much.

"Come on," Ben said grabbing her hand and pulling her from her thoughts.

She let herself be dragged by him. "Where are we going?"

He lead her into the center of the dance floor and stopped, placing his hands on her hips. He leaned in close so she'd hear him over the music. "Dance with me."

She was about to object when she noticed Elijah walk through the door. She froze, and her lack of response was all Ben needed. He began to spin her, and when she found her footing again, she looked back at the entrance. Elijah was gone.

Well good riddance, she thought. She was mortified that she shared so much so quickly, and it had clearly scared him away. It had been a week since she'd seen him, and she had no interest in pursuing someone who could so easily write her off.

She let the music soak into her bones, loosening up her tense muscles. She wasn't typically one for clubs and dancing, but a few drinks and a stressful week seemed to be the perfect combination to make her want to cut loose. She threw her arms up and moved to the music, her Y/H/C hair swinging wild and free.

It was that vision that Elijah saw. He stopped dead in his tracks and took in her movement, completely enamored with her.

"I don't know who she is, but the look on your face says you do," a familiar voice said beside him.

Elijah straightened himself, placing one hand in his pocket. "Marcellus," he acknowledged.

"You know my rules, Elijah. Midnight and your mystery girl is fair game."

Elijah turned, narrowing his eyes at his old friend. "If any of your men lay a hand on her, I can assure you it will be the last thing they do," he said calmly.

Marcel grinned. "What can I do for you, Elijah?"

"I've received word that one of your men may be conspiring against my family with the witches," he said.

Marcel shook his head. "My guys are smarter than that."

"For your sake, I hope so."

"Look, I've got eyes and ears all over this city, I'll put some feelers out and let you know what I find."

Elijah nodded, turning his eyes back to Y/N. Ben wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands splayed across her stomach. He wondered for a moment how long it would take to compel everyone in the club if he were to tear his hands from his arms right then and there, but decided jealousy was unbecoming. His jaw tightened, but he relaxed slightly when he saw Y/N pull away.

Marcel clapped his hand on the Originals back. "Midnight, Elijah," he warned before walking away.

He knew Marcel wasn't brave enough to lay a hand on her. He'd put the word out that she was under an Original's protection, but for his own piece of mind he'd make sure she was escorted safely home.

Elijah began making his way across the club towards Y/N. He watched Ben slide his hands over her once again, and saw her lean into him. He listened carefully until he pinpointed her voice.

"Ben, no." She shouted over the music. "I told you, I just want to be friends," she tried to move out of his grip once again.

Ben pulled her back into his grip pressing his mouth against her ear. "Oh come on," he whispered. "Have a little fun." His hands found their way under the hem of her shirt and started moving up.

Elijah was about to intervene when Y/N took both men by surprise. She grabbed tightly onto Ben's wrist and twisted until she forced him to roll in front of her, pinning his arm behind him as tightly as she could. "I said no, on more than one occasion. Does that sound like I've been having fun to you?" She gritted her teeth and yanked up on his arm as a warning.

Elijah's chest swelled with pride. He quickly worked his way through the crowd so when Y/N released her hold on Ben, he was pushed into Elijah's chest.

Elijah gripped Ben's arms tight enough to bruise under the guise of steadying him. He looked straight into his eyes and his pupils widened ever so slightly. "Leave. Don't call her, don't come near her, and don't touch her ever again." He spoke quietly but harshly. Ben nodded and left, no questions asked.

Y/N looked at Elijah and rolled her eyes before storming out the back entrance.

He followed her back out into the cool air. "You're angry with me," he stated.

Though he stated it as fact she could hear the lingering question in his voice. "Not at all," she said as she walked onto the sidewalk and began her trek home. She cursed herself for leaving her jacket in the club, but she wasn't about to ruin a perfectly good storm out.

"I do apologize for my abrupt departure the other evening," he began, using his strides to cut her off and block her path.

She halted and threw her arms up in frustration. "It's fine. Really, I barely know you, you don't owe me anything. Have a good night, Elijah."

Y/N stormed past him, but he grabbed her by her arm, spinning her back into him.

She froze, her breath caught in her chest. Elijah's eyes flashed down to her lips.

She waited for a moment, her heart pounding in her ears. Elijah brushed a strand of her hair behind her ears, touching her face delicately. He leaned in, he was so close she could taste it, but he stopped. He carefully pressed his lips to her forehead before resting his against her own. "It's cold out," his voice rasped. He straightened himself, shucking off his sharp jacket and wrapping it around her. "You've been drinking, let me take you home," he said.

Tears burned behind her eyes at his rejection. Yes, she had a couple shots, but she wasn't drunk. She wasn't ready for him to walk away yet, so she bit her lip and pulled his jacket tighter around herself. His cologne enveloped her and she was sure it wasn't the jacket but his newly familiar smell making her feel warm.

He offered his arm and she hesitated for a moment before looping her own in his, beginning their walk in silence.

"You should be more careful about the company you keep," he finally said.

She knew he meant Ben, but she couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was referring to himself. "Present company included?" She asked.

He hummed.

"Cami warned me about you, you know." Y/N knew it may have been the shots talking, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Did she now?" He asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yup," she said, popping the 'p'. "She says you have baggage and you're not worth the trouble."

"Camille is a very smart young woman," Elijah stated.

Y/N took her arm out of his and crossed it over her chest.

He didn't stop her this time. She walked ahead of him, but could feel him following at a safe distance.

When she reached her apartment she turned on him, frustrated. "What are you doing, Elijah?"

He waved his hand out in front of him as if it were obvious. "Making sure you get home safely."

Y/N rolled her eyes and turned to her door. "Shit," she muttered under her breath, patting herself down. She pulled Elijah's jacket off, and pressed it into his chest as she walked briskly past him, away from her apartment.

"Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing his jacket and moving quickly to catch up with her.

She sighed. "I left my coat at the Cellar."

He grabbed her hand, turning her around. "I'll have it sent to you first thing in the morning."

"My keys were in my coat pocket." She once again wrapped her arms around her chest, wishing she'd disappear so the perfect man in front of her wouldn't see what a mess she was.

Elijah sighed. "Come," he said.

She looked around. "Where are we going?"

"The Cellar is all the way across town, and I'm tired. You can stay at the compound tonight," he said as if she was supposed to understand.

"The compound?"

"My family's home. You can stay in one of the guest rooms for the evening, and I will retrieve your keys first thing in the morning." He began walking the opposite direction. "Y/N, please."

She sighed and ran to catch up. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm quite serious," he placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her.

"Elijah, not ten minutes ago you were basically telling me you want me to stay away and now..."

He turned on her quickly, cutting her off. "Y/N, let me be clear. What I want and what is right are two very different things."

And just like that her heart was soaring again. What did he mean by that? The look on his face was intense. They stood closely, sharing a breath between them. "What..." she swallowed "...do you want?"

Elijah tore his gaze away from her, looking down and occupying his hands with his jacket, adjusting it so he could swing it back onto her shoulders, pulling her body into him. He cleared his throat. "What I want," his voice was calm, but strained, his hands lingering on the collar of the jacket he had finished adjusting, "is..." the shrill ring of his phone broke through the moment, causing them to each take a step back.

"Freya," he answered, never taking his eyes off Y/N. He listened to the voice on the other end for a moment before his face showed restrained anger. He turned around, stepping away from Y/N. "And Rebekah?" His voice was lowered.

Y/N couldn't hear what the woman on the other end was saying, but it sounded urgent and judging by Elijah's tone, she knew it wasn't a conversation she should be eavesdropping on. She used the moment to turn back towards her apartment. Breaking in through a window wasn't ideal, but her liquid courage had been waning.

She was standing on top of her trash can when Elijah approached.

He watched her for a moment before making his presence known. He was amused at her technique, she had clearly never attempted breaking and entering before. "Tell me, does the thought of spending another moment with me offend you that much?" He teased.

She jumped at his voice. "Jesus!" She shouted, holding her hand over her heart. She tipped backwards, losing her footing, and yelped when she fell.

Elijah caught her with ease, placing her gently down. "Forgive me," he released her, placing distance between them, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"You can't just sneak up on people like that!" She hissed, holding her hand over her heart.

He placed his left hand in his pocket, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "While I can appreciate the creativity, I hardly think breaking a window is the wisest course of action."

She shrugged. "You clearly have a lot going on, Elijah. Go home."

"My siblings will make it through the night without me," he stated. He moved past her, hopping onto the trash can with ease. "This window?" He asked, reaching up.

She nodded. "Don't bother, it won't budge," she sighed.

He smiled softly at her and pushed the window open. The wood splintered and cracked, but Elijah didn't look like he put any effort into it at all. He hopped down. "I can call someone to fix that in the morning," he stated while holding his hand out to help her back up onto the can.

She climbed up and clumsily slid through the window with a thud before turning around and leaning out the window. "My hero," she joked. "I'll come around to the front door," and she was gone.

Elijah chuckled and walked around to the front of the building. He waited for a moment, listening to Y/N move throughout her apartment. He could hear her shuffling around, presumably straightening up. He smiled at the thought of her caring what he thought of her place.

When she opened the door she looked slightly disheveled and out of breath. "Sorry about that," she said as she ran her hand through her hair, smoothing it as best she could. Her face was flushed.

Elijah peeked past Y/N's shoulder, glimpsing into her life before turning his attention to her. "It's quite alright," he stated and leaned against the doorway. He found himself wishing she'd invite him in.

She looked down at her feet and took a step back as if wanting him to follow, but didn't say the words. Her face shifted from expectation to curiosity and he could hear her heartbeat speed up slightly.

Elijah took a breath and a step back. He cleared his throat. "Well, it's getting late," he started.

Y/N nodded. "Yea, you're right. I should crash..." They hovered for a moment.

"Sweet dreams, Y/N." He said softly. He turned to leave.

"Elijah," she called after him. He stopped in his tracks, turning once more. She held up his jacket.

He walked back and she met him in the hall, handing it to him gently. "Thank you for tonight," she said quietly before turning and heading back into her apartment.

*****

Elijah played the evening back in his mind again and again while he sat in his study, whisky glass in hand. He pictured her in the doorway, replaying the moment back in his head. She had wanted him to come inside, that was obvious. Her hesitation wasn't sitting well with him; he had no expectations, and she had no reason to believe he did. It was the way she had looked at him, as if she were testing him.

Y/N wanted him to come in, but knew better than to invite anyone past the threshold of her home.


	4. Chapter 4

Y/N awoke the next morning to her doorbell. She rolled over, grumbling. "Coming," she moaned as she picked herself up. She yawned and stretched as she made her way to her front door, expecting her upstairs neighbor, Miss Fiona, who loved to complain about anything and everything.

"Miss Fiona, it's too early for this," she groaned as she swung the door open.

"I apologize for the hour," Elijah stood, looking sharp and refreshed. "But I believe these belong to you," he said, holding up her jacket, keys and cell phone from the night before.

Y/N was suddenly aware of her pajamas, wearing short shorts and a grey camisole. She crossed her arms across her chest, hyper aware that she was braless. "Sorry, I thought you were my upstairs neighbor." She stepped out into the hallway, taking her belongings. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that, I would have gone later today." She hugged her jacket to her. "What time is it?"

"Breakfast time," he stated matter of factly. "My treat."

Y/N chuckled. "You want to take me to breakfast?"

Elijah smiled.

She bit her lip. "Okay," she agreed. "Just let me get ready real quick."

She disappeared inside, closing the door behind her. Elijah noted that she once again did not invite him in, but she agreed to go to breakfast which meant she trusted him.

He heard the shower running and tried to pick imaginary lint off his suit to distract himself. Elijah wasn't one to allow his thoughts to run wild, but he found himself thinking of her running her hands through her Y/H/C hair, her soft skin warm under the shower head. He imagined the droplets of water beading on her face and neck, trailing down and pooling by her collarbone.

He cleared his throat and decided a walk around the block would do him good.

Y/N showered quickly, patting herself dry in record time. She struggled with what to wear - it was 8:00 on a Saturday morning, and the man was in a suit. She wondered if he ever relaxed.

She tore through her closet before deciding on black leggings and a cute sleeveless grey top. It had cutouts along the chest for style, perfectly placed along her curves - dressy, but casual. Sexy without giving anything away. She threw on a cardigan to keep her warm while still showing off her outfit, and a pair of black ankle boots to dress it up a little more. She dried her hair as fast as she could and threw on some mascara. It wasn't perfect, but it would do in a pinch.

When she opened her door again he was standing at the end of the hall. He turned upon hearing her approach, and took in her appearance. She hoped it was enough.

Elijah took a deep breath. "You look lovely," he said quietly.

"Thank you," she blushed.

He held the building door open for her. "After you."

She passed him and he placed his hand on her lower back. She liked being close to him, feeling his warmth, breathing in his cologne. She wondered briefly what he looked like underneath the suit...

She shook her head, chasing her thoughts away before they got out of hand. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"I know a little place just outside of the Quarter, I thought you'd enjoy it."

She grinned. "I'm starving."

"Well we shall have to remedy that."

Breakfast came and went. Elijah asked Y/N about her childhood, and her favorite foods. She told him about her passion for music, and Elijah promised to teach her piano one day. She shared her love of books, and he shared about his time in Paris and how he wished to go back someday. Y/N told him about how much she missed her brother and he talked about his siblings. They walked through the Quarter afterwards, and soon enough they were eating lunch together.

Y/N was sure her cheeks would be hurting by the end of the day, if not from laughing at his subtle humor, then from holding back the lovesick grin she was trying her hardest to contain in front of him.

Elijah was a gentleman through and through, holding doors and pulling out chairs. He handled the bill for both breakfast and lunch before Y/N had even finished her meal. She noticed he didn't eat much, preferring coffee while he took in her every movement.

As they walked down the streets of New Orleans, her phone rang...again. She finally sighed and pulled it out of her pocket to shut it off.

"If you need to take that," he started politely but she cut him off.

"Nope," she said shaking her head. "It's Ben. Again," she groaned.

Elijah stiffened. "Ben from last night?"

"Yea, it's fine. He'll get the hint."

While Elijah wasn't fond of the idea of Ben in general, it concerned him that he was calling when he had specifically compelled the boy not to.

"Oh, I love bookstores," Y/N exclaimed when they reached an old shop she hadn't been in. It was quaint, and she looked to Elijah. "Let's go in!"

He nodded his head. "Excuse me just a moment, I have to make a quick call. I'll meet you inside."

She smiled and ran ahead, delighted by her discovery.

Elijah waited until she was out of earshot before dialing Marcel.

"Elijah," the voice on the other end greeted.

"Any news?"

Marcel sighed. "I'm good, thanks for asking."

"I don't have time for games, Marcellus," his tone was a warning.

Marcel cut straight to the point. "There's a new vampire in town, working with a witch who isn't too happy with you and your family taking up residence."

Elijah narrowed his eyes and tightened his jaw. He grew tired of fighting for a home for he and his siblings. "What do you know?"

"I have my guys trying to track him, but he's smart and with a witch on his side, almost impossible to find. I asked Davina to do a locator spell...but Elijah, if what I heard is true, the weapon you keep hearing about? It's not a what, but a who."

"A girl," Elijah clarified. "My sister knew that much," he was growing impatient.

"Some kind of supernatural hunter. They're trying to wake her," Marcel continued. "And if she's woken up, it's not just bad news for your family...it's bad news for all of us. The vampires, the werewolves, even the witches. None of us will be safe."

"If it were bad news for the witches then why would a witch risk waking her?"

"Maybe they've got a death wish."

Elijah nodded curtly. "One last thing. Last night at The Cellar, there was a boy," he started.

Marcel laughed. "The one grinding up on your girl? I had my guys take care of him. Snatch, snack, erase."

"Yes well it seems he cannot be compelled."

Marcel sighed again. "What are you talking about?"

"I compelled him not to come near or speak to Y/N again, and yet he hasn't stopped calling her," his voice held a hint of annoyance at the mention of Ben.

"Vervain?"

Elijah glanced into the shop, watching Y/N walk a book up to the front counter. "Perhaps. Take care of it," he ended the call and joined Y/N inside.

Y/N had seen Elijah on the phone outside, and he looked upset. His demeanor had changed, and he was clearly frustrated. "Everything okay?" She asked cautiously.

He nodded and led her out of the store when she finished paying. They walked in silence once again, but Y/N didn't mind. While they made her way back to her apartment she found herself wishing the day would never end. She sighed blissfully when they found her door once again.

"Today was unexpected," she said, leaning against her door. His grin in response had her feeling relieved - the playful Elijah she had spent all day with had once again made an appearance. She noted it was a stark contrast to his normally serious demeanor.

"Thank you for indulging me," he said.

Y/N couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "I had a great time," she admitted bashfully.

Elijah leaned in, and she held her breath and shut her eyes. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed when his lips brushed her cheek. _Just kiss me already_ , she wanted to scream.

His lips lingered for a moment before moving to her ear. "I had a lovely time," he whispered sweetly before walking away, leaving her wondering when she could see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Y/N grinned ear to ear, dancing through her apartment while she cooked dinner. She couldn't believe she had the perfect day with Elijah. She couldn't remember ever spending the day with anyone that made her feel this alive. She was completely taken. **  
**

He was so smart, and incredibly sexy. While she still didn't know _much_ about him, everything she had learned in the last twenty four hours only made her like him more. She was smitten with him.

She was singing along to the radio at the top of her lungs, using the wooden spoon from her kitchen as a microphone, when there was an urgent pounding on her door. She turned the music down, ready once again to face Miss Fiona and her complaining. She was sure even that couldn't bring her mood down.

When she swung the door open, she was startled to see Ben, his shirt covered in blood.

"Oh my god, Ben!" Her voice was filled with concern. "Come in, are you okay?" She pulled him inside. She had been angry with him, yes, but worry quickly replaced her anger at the sight of him.

"Y/N," his voice was strained, his eyes wild.

"What happened?" She asked.

He looked around her apartment frantically. "I can't stop," he hissed.

Her brows furrowed. "Stop? Stop what? Ben, what happened? Are you okay?" She pulled him into the bathroom down the hall, tearing open the medicine cabinet and looking for anything she could find that might help him.

He grabbed at his hair and began pacing like a trapped animal.

"Ben, where are you hurt?" She tried to get him to sit, but he pulled away from her angrily. "Talk to me."

"It's fine," he snapped.

She pulled away from him at his tone. "You're covered in blood," she stated obviously.

He slammed his palm onto the wall behind her, making her flinch. "It's not mine!" He shouted angrily.

Her doorbell rang, followed quickly by more pounding on her door.

"Y/N!" the voice came through, startling her.

Elijah.

"Wait here," she stepped under Ben's arm, leaving him in the bathroom to clean himself up. She pulled open her door. "Elijah, what are you doing here?" She asked. She was glad to see him, but after spending all day with him she hadn't expected to see him so soon.

He looked her up and down, as if taking inventory. She stepped aside to let him in, but he didn't move.

He looked past her, searching.

Y/N was confused. Was he looking for Ben? What the hell had happened? "Elijah?"

"Invite me in."

She drew her brows together in question, but she said nothing.

"Invite me in!" He shouted.

She stepped back away from him, startled. Her heart raced in her chest.

"Please," he begged. "Y/N, please, invite me in." His voice was desperate and concerned.

She opened her mouth with every intention to invite him in because even in his current state, she trusted him, but the words wouldn't come out. It was as if they were trapped in her throat.

Suddenly Ben was behind her, pulling her back into him so her back was against his chest. His hands tightly gripped her arms, pinning them behind her and holding her in place.

She yelped. "Ben, you're hurting me."

Elijah straightened himself up, the worry that had been on his face moments ago turned to a calm rage. "Release her," he demanded.

"I know what you are," Ben said cooly.

Elijah waved his hands out in front of him, palms up, as if to say it didn't matter. "Then you know what I will do to you if you harm her."

"Elijah?" Y/N tried to remain calm, but she could feel the panic rising in her chest.

"You can't do anything to me as long as I'm in here," Ben stated.

Elijah's eyes traced the doorway. "I may not be able to enter this home, but I am a very patient man. I will wait you out. When you begin to starve, when the hunger is unbearable...when you have no other choice but to leave, I will be here, waiting to tear your beating heart from your chest."

Ben sneered and turned Y/N around. She watched in horror as his eyes changed, going from the soft ocean blue she was used to, to a dark storm - the whites around them turning crimson. The veins just under his eyes shifted eerily, and he glowered at her hungrily. "I can't stop," he whispered again.

He bared his teeth, sharp canines alarming her.

"No!" Elijah screamed from the doorway, slamming into the invisible barrier keeping him out.

Ben threw his head back before leaning forward and slamming his fangs into Y/N's neck, pulling her warm blood into his mouth.

Y/N tried to scream, but as she heard Elijah's pleas her world went dark.

*****

Elijah watched in horror as Ben ripped into Y/N's throat. He had rushed over as soon as he had gotten the call from Marcel; Ben was not in fact, "snatch and erased", but turned by their mysterious new vampire. He had been calling Y/N the whole day because he was fragile; his emotions heightened. He was drawn to the person he wanted most.

The Original watched as Y/N winced in pain, desperate to get to her, to tear her attacker limb from limb, but unable to do anything about it.

Ben released her for a moment, reveling in the feeling of her blood. Elijah shouted for Y/N once more, not knowing what else to do. Something snapped in Y/N and she grabbed at the wooden spoon she had placed nearby, slamming it into Ben's chest with force.

Ben screamed in pain, before being shoved back, the rest of the wooden utensil being forced into his heart. His body dropped to the ground, his skin turning sickly grey as the veins worked their way to the surface.

Elijah looked at Y/N in shock, and when she turned to face him, her eyes weren't the normal shade of Y/E/C he had come to admire, but a cloudy grey that hardened upon seeing him.

"Y/N?" He asked cautiously.

Her eyes shifted back to Y/E/C once more, and for a moment she considered him, seemingly recognizing him, before she dropped to the ground next to the lifeless vampire. Her blood pooled around her, and he listened as her heart rate slowed.

He slammed his hands on the door frame in frustration before pulling out his phone and dialing the only person he knew could help him.

"I need you," his voice broke.

*****

Elijah paced back and forth, running his hands over his face. He watched as the floor below Y/N's lifeless body soaked up her blood. She was losing too much, too quickly. He concentrated on her heartbeat. It was weak, but it was still there.

"Brother!" Freya ran towards him, taking in his disheveled appearance.

He held her at arms length, quickly pushing her into the apartment he couldn't get into. "Freya, please," he pleaded.

His sister took in the scene in front of her, kneeling quickly by the girl. "What happened?" She scanned the room, and upon seeing a glass of water ran to it, dumping it quickly and bringing it to Elijah.

He didn't hesitate, taking the glass from her and biting into his wrist, filling it with his blood.

Freya took it from him and knelt down once more by Y/N, carefully lifting her head and pressing the glass to her lips. She tilted it back, forcing the dark liquid down her throat.

Elijah watched intently, but Y/N didn't move. "She invited him in," he began pacing again.

Freya pushed on her mouth more, parting her lips, siphoning more blood down her throat. "Come on," she coaxed.

Elijah's eyes burned, he leaned in the doorway, fear taking over. He watched for another moment before turning and slamming a small decorative table that sat in the hall into the opposite wall, wood splintering everywhere. He yelled in frustration.

"What in the name of Jesus is causing all this ruckus out here?" A smaller, older woman in a nightgown made her way down the stairs. When she saw the scene before her, her jaw dropped. "Oh my god! I'll call 911!"

Before she could fully turn around Elijah was in front of her. His pupils widened "You heard nothing, and saw nothing here. Go upstairs, turn on the tv, and go to bed early."

She nodded and made her way up the stairs. "I think I'll just watch some tv, tonight."

"Elijah!" Freya shouted, catching his attention once more.

Y/N's heartbeat picked up and she began coughing.

Relief flooded him. It felt as though someone released the grip they had on his heart, as though he could breathe again, the pain coming to a halt.

Y/N's eyes fluttered open, and she startled when she looked up into the face of the stranger above her. She quickly pulled herself away, looking around her. Her eyes found Ben's lifeless body, her wooden spoon sticking out his chest. Y/N covered her mouth in shock, tears welling. "What's happening?" She asked, her body shaking.

"Y/N," Elijah squatted down to her level and their eyes met. "You're okay, you're okay," he tried his best to calm her, but felt useless. "Look at me," he commanded.

His voice was calm and sure, though his eyes screamed with worry. Y/N took in his disheveled state, his normally perfectly hair slightly off, his tie loosened. His jacket had been tossed aside and his sleeves rolled up. "Elijah?" she asked. She looked to Freya, fear taking over once more.

"Concentrate on me." He didn't want her looking at the body again. He tossed a quick glance to Freya, and she nodded, standing to find a sheet to throw over the dead vampire until it was dealt with properly.

Y/N nodded, sliding over to Elijah.

The second she crossed the threshold he grasped onto her desperately, pulling her into him, falling back into a sitting position and cradling her. He ran his hands through her hair soothingly. While his intention was to calm her, he found his own heart rate slowly working its way back to normal now that she was in his arms. He kissed her hair, breathing her in.

"What happened? I don't understand," Y/N started.

Elijah looked up at Freya who stood in the doorway.

Freya squatted down. "Y/N?" she approached her quietly, as though she were a child. "I'm Freya, Elijah's sister. Why don't you come stay with us tonight, I'll make you some tea, and we can talk."

Y/N nodded, pulling herself up so she was standing once more. She grabbed her head, feeling dizzy, black spots appearing in her vision, and once again her world went dark.

She collapsed, Elijah quickly moving to catch her. He cradled her in his arms and lowered her to the ground as she began to cough up blood. Her eyes opened momentarily and they were cloud covered once more, looking straight through him before turning back to their soft Y/E/C and shutting once more.

"Freya!?"

Freya knelt and quickly got to work, holding her hands above Y/N and chanting, using her magic to find what was inside her and stop it.

Elijah felt as if his world was suddenly being torn from him. He was no stranger to death - someone who lived as much as he did saw it time and again. He had learned to live with it, knowing it would never take him, but only the ones around him. It was his curse.

He tore into his wrist once again, pushing it against Y/N's lips. This time she reacted, pulling his blood in and swallowing it down. Her hands reached up, gripping his arm tightly and she pulled more blood in as though she craved it.

Elijah suddenly felt everything. He cried out, but did not push her off, instead allowing her to pull him. For a moment he saw abstract pieces of Y/N's life, but it was quickly replaced by his own. His entire life, a thousand years, flashed before him like a movie. All of his secrets, all of his pain. The lifeless bodies of the women he had once loved lifetimes ago. His siblings, vowing always and forever. He saw their treachery and his own traitorous moments.

It flashed before him, again and again, forcing him to relive it all. Fragments of his wretched existence crashing into him over and over. It was almost too much to bear when suddenly it all stopped.

He stood at the end of a long, dark and familiar hallway. He had been here before. His own personal demons stood at the other end, just beyond the red door.

"Elijah?"

He turned away from the door and there stood Y/N, vibrant and beautiful as she had been that morning while they walked through the Quarter.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Elijah wanted to hide his shame, but she had seen all of him. He stood shirtless, covered in blood. A thousand years of secrets, lies and misery laid out before her, and she had read him like a book.

He was a monster.

She reached her hand out to touch his cheek, and he closed his eyes, he could feel the moisture on his cheek as he leaned his face into her palm.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

His eyes shot open. She had seen his horrors, and reacted with empathy and compassion, taking him by surprise.

A bright light flashed, taking the scene before him with it. He was once again back in the apartment building hallway, Y/N pressed to his chest. She had stopped drinking from him, and had fallen into a deep sleep.

Freya knelt over them, she was no longer chanting, but staring at Elijah in fear.

"Why isn't she awake?" He asked. His blood should have healed her.

Freya observed her brother. "I put her into a deep sleep..."

Elijah was confused. He had asked his sister to help, not put her down.

Freya continued. "She's cursed, brother."

He shook his head, pulling Y/N closer to him, wiping the blood from her mouth. "No," he whispered.

Freya placed her hand on her brothers warily. "It's some kind of hunter's curse," she explained. "It was dormant in her - but it's awake now, and she may be able to fight it for a while..."

"No," he spoke over her.

"...but it _will_ be the end of all of us."


	6. Chapter 6

Cami stormed into the compound. "What happened?" She demanded. She hated the world she was in now; that she couldn't do anything to stop her friends and family from being sucked into the darkness that surrounded her.

Elijah paced back and forth like a caged animal, ignoring Cami's presence.

Freya watched him carefully. "Y/N was attacked by a vampire," she explained.

Cami nodded. "I got that much. Marcel filled me in about Ben. Why didn't you compel her to invite you in?" She addressed Elijah.

"She's been compelled not to."

"Then how did Ben get in?" She demanded.

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "He entered her home as a human first, she had no reason to think he was a threat," he explained. He had spent time wondering himself, it was the only explanation. Though he still couldn't figure out who would compel her and why.

"Where is she?"

Elijah's eyes darted to the foyer upstairs and Cami understood, quickly making her way to her friend.

Elijah continued to pace.

"Brother," Freya began.

He stopped, his eyes darkening with anger as he glared at his older sister. "Don't," he hissed.

She approached him cautiously. "Elijah, what did she see?" He said nothing so she pressed further. "I know she entered your mind, brother. I need to know exactly how much she saw." While it had only been Y/N that invaded his mind, Freya had been connected to her through magic and sensed pieces of what had happened, she just couldn't put them together.

There was no use lying to his sister.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek and wondered when he had started crying. "Everything," he whispered.

Freya shut her eyes in defeat. "Elijah," her voice was enough to make him snap.

"You will tell no one!" Before he registered what he was doing, his hand was upon her neck, pushing her back into the stone pillar behind her. The veins under his eyes dancing angrily.

Freya's eyes widened in shock and she struggled to breathe in.

"Enough!" Rebekah's voice shouted before Elijah was thrown back.

Elijah looked between his sisters - looks of disappointment and fear on their faces. He straightened himself out. "Forgive me."

Rebekah held onto Freya, comforting her sister, while addressing her older brother. "I expect this from Niklaus, but you, Elijah?"

Klaus approached, chuckling. "Seems I'm rubbing off on you, brother," he stated casually, fixing himself a drink.

Elijah nodded. "Forgive me, sister," his eyes softened when he looked at Freya.

She rubbed her neck, soothing the bruise she could feel making its way to the surface. "Elijah, you've put us all at risk. I know you care for her..."

Niklaus cut her off. "What do you mean 'put us all at risk'?" His voice had gone from amused to anger.

Freya looked between her siblings, and just before she spoke, her eyes begged for Elijah's forgiveness. "The weapon, we've found it," Freya said quietly. She cleared her throat.

It's what she had sensed while she used her magic to stabilize Y/N. A hunter had awoken. Though Freya had not sensed the evil she anticipated, she had sensed danger and very real fear. If they weren't careful, Y/N would be the end of all of them. Elijah knew it, too.

Rebekah looked between the two, confused.

Klaus downed his bourbon and placed his glass aside before smacking his older brother on the back. "Shouldn't we be celebrating? The sooner we end this threat, the better."

Elijah's jaw ticked. "The weapon...the girl..." he choked on his own words.

Rebekah suddenly understood the look of heartbreak on her brothers face. "Bloody hell."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You never can resist a pretty face," he sighed. He perked up slightly, finally hearing the slow, distinctly human, heartbeat along with Cami's familiar one. "Don't worry, Elijah," he grinned wickedly, turning and heading to the foyer, "she won't be the last."

Elijah moved in front of Klaus, blocking his path. He could see his brothers intentions written all over his face.

Niklaus would kill Y/N.

Klaus' temper rose up in his chest. "I'm doing you a favor," he spat as he knocked his shoulder into Elijah, moving past him.

Elijah jerked him back by his arm, slamming him into the wall behind him. He held his neck in a death grip, eyes darkening. "Stay away from her," he hissed.

Klaus tore Elijah's hand from him before throwing a punch, his fist connecting with the older Original's jaw, sending him backwards. He didn't wait for Elijah to regain his footing, instead slamming into him and punching him once more while he was down. Blood spattered everywhere, but Elijah fought back.

He threw Klaus through the foyer doors, wood and glass shards littering the floor. Klaus raged, tackling Elijah and tossing him into the bar. Elijah pushed himself up, decking Klaus. The two brothers brawled it out until Klaus finally gained the upper hand. He grabbed a piece of the wooden door Elijah had smashed earlier in his rage, staking his brothers shoulder.

Elijah shouted in pain and frustration, breathing heavily. He was pinned to the wall, the force the hybrid had used pushed it deep into the wall, trapping Elijah in place.

Klaus pressed into his brother so his face was an inch away. "You can sit here and listen to her heartbeat stop as I rip the organ from her chest," his voice was full on venom.

Klaus disappeared, heading to end the threat once and for all.

Elijah pulled desperately at the stake in his shoulder, yanking it out with all the force he could muster, grinding his teeth in pain. He threw the wood aside, his shoulder already healing - the only evidence left behind was his blood soaked suit. He raced upstairs where Y/N was lying on the couch.

When he entered, Cami was in front of Klaus, blocking his path and his view. "Klaus, I don't care what you _think_ she is, she's my friend." She stood tall, determined to protect Y/N. "I know her, and she couldn't hurt a fly, let alone an Original."

Klaus held back his temper, but his anger seethed in his voice. "Step aside, or I will do it for you," he threatened.

Cami stood her ground and Klaus went around her, finally catching a glimpse of Y/N. Before Elijah could intervene and hold him back, his younger brother stopped dead in his tracks. His body language shifted from rage to concern. He approached her slowly and dropped to his knees beside her. "Y/N?" He whispered, stroking her cheek.

Elijah watched curiously. "Niklaus?"

Klaus turned his attention to his brother, his eyes glassy, a tear he could not hold back rolling down his cheek. As his eyes met Elijah accusingly, he could feel another rage bubbling up in his chest. "What did you do?" His quiet voice trembled with anger.

*****

"Someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah demanded.

Cami nodded. "I'd like to know, too. You know her?" She asked Klaus.

Elijah fixated on his brother. "Niklaus?"

Klaus nodded, keeping his eyes trained on Elijah. "Once upon a time, she was my family," he said quietly.

Rebekah was confused. "Family? Nic, we are your family."

Klaus stood and nodded, crossing his arms behind his back. "Yes, well, while you lot were daggered in a box I needed the company..."

"You needed company? You were the one who daggered us!" Rebekah was on edge.

"Well whose fault is that?" Klaus shrugged, dismissing his sister. "I found Y/N when she was a girl," he stated. "She was somewhat of a kindred spirit. As I later found out, she was also a hunter. So I compelled her to forget."

Elijah drew his brows together, his eyes narrowing.

Klaus continued. "I compelled her to forget the moment the hunter that was buried within her awoke and everything after."

"And now Little Orphan Annie is passed out on our couch why exactly?"

Freya jumped in. "I put her into a deep sleep. She's the weapon we've been hearing about."

"I hardly think a hunter..." Rebekah began, but Freya cut her off, shaking her head.

"No, not an ordinary hunter."

Klaus knelt by Y/N once again. "It's a curse," he said quietly.

"It's as if the hunter within her is its own entity," Freya explained. "She can try and fight it all she wants, but it will take over, and there will be no stopping her once it does. She'll cease to exist anymore. Her body will be used as a tool, but her soul..." she trailed off, not wanting to say the words. "It's a fate worse than death."

Klaus squatted down and held Y/N's hand, using his other hand to run his knuckles across her cheek.

"So what do we do? How do we stop this?" Elijah asked, trying to bury the jealousy he felt in his chest.

Klaus glared at his older brother. "This life was not meant for her. She should have been left alone. If you hadn't woken her-"

"I did everything I could to stay away from her," Elijah's own temper that he fought so hard to control was slipping. "I didn't wake her, Niklaus. She was attacked by a vampire - one that was turned in some sort of revenge scheme against _you!_ "

Klaus stood at his accusation. "Why is she in New Orleans at all!?" He shouted.

The room got quiet, no one had the answers Klaus demanded.

"I have to undo the compulsion," he stated. "It's the only way she'll fight the curse. If she remembers, she'll have more to hold onto."

"Compel her again," Elijah whispered. He didn't want Y/N to forget him, it crushed him even thinking of it - but at least she'd be safe. He could live in a world where he couldn't have her, but he didn't want to live in a world where she didn't exist. He wondered briefly when exactly he had become so attached...when had she rooted herself into his life?

Klaus shook his head. "It's a temporary solution, brother. I could send her across the world, but with our enemies, and the way the supernatural is drawn to her, she'll be awoken once more. At least here we can try and protect her." He ran his thumb over Y/N's knuckles, shutting his eyes and concentrating.

*****

Y/N awoke in her old apartment. She didn't know how she had gotten there, only that she was. She glanced around the living room, her belongings that she had discarded after her coma exactly as they were just a few short years ago.

The painting above her couch called to her as it always had. A moon over the French Quarter of New Orleans. She reached her hand out slowly to touch it, feeling the brush strokes under her fingertips.

"That was always one of my better pieces."

She jumped at the accented voice behind her. When she turned a man she hadn't recognized stood with his hands behind his back, watching her. He was handsome, in his dark jeans and his leather jacket, his dirty blond curls styled neatly. His ocean eyes studied her, filled with a knowing that left her uneasy.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're home," he stated. "Well," he glimpsed around the room, "the last home I knew you in."

She furrowed her brows. "I don't understand."

"Y/N," he took a step closer. "I never meant this for you," he whispered. He placed his hand on her cheek tenderly, his eyes filled with regret.

"Who are you?" She didn't know why she let him get so close, but now that he was she felt frozen in place.

His pupils dilated. "It's time to remember, love," he whispered softly, the tears threatening to escape.

It was as if the air in the room had been sucked out, leaving nothing behind. Y/N fought for breath. Then suddenly it all came crashing back in, the memories and emotions that came with it threatening to drown her right there.

She collapsed to her knees, holding her head. She looked up at the man in front of her - no longer a stranger.

"Klaus," she gasped and reached out to him.

He dropped with her, holding onto her. "I'm here, love. I'm here."

The tears streamed down her face unknowingly and she cried out in agonizing pain. Her head felt like it was going to burst as old memories became new once more.

Klaus gripped her tighter. The apartment around them began to fade until once more they were in the study with Cami, Rebekah, Freya and Elijah.

*****

Y/N sat up, gasping for breath.

Elijah moved toward her, needing to feel her, to reassure himself she was okay.

But Y/N's eyes were on Niklaus.

Everyone was silent, the tension blanketing the room.

Klaus wiped a tear from Y/N's cheek. "Hello, love."

Elijah steadied himself, shifting uncomfortably.

Y/N bit her lip and when she spoke her voice was quiet and defeated. "You promised."

Klaus' jaw ticked. "Things changed."

She shook her head in denial. She surveyed the room briefly, avoiding Elijah's gaze that she could feel so intently on her. "Cami," she addressed her friend. "Can you give me a ride home?"

Klaus' body tensed. "You'll stay here," he ordered.

She stood and walked past him briskly.

"Y/N don't be so stubborn..."

"No!" She shouted, rounding on him. "You promised, Klaus!" She bit the inside of her cheek, refusing to cry in front of him. When she spoke again, her voice was cold. "That might not mean anything to you, but it does to me."

She stormed out of the compound, Cami shooting Klaus an apologetic look before chasing after her.

"Hmm. I like her already," Rebekah chimed in.

Klaus glared at her.

Elijah moved to go after Y/N, but Klaus held his hand up, steadying him. "Give her time, brother. She'll be alright for the night. You can go to her in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

Y/N sat on her kitchen floor, leaning against the cabinets, hugging her knees to her chest tightly. There was a soft knock on the door, and she didn't need to get up to know who it was. She smoothed her hair back and ran her hands under her eyes, but couldn't muster the energy to stand. "Come in, Elijah," her voice cracked. She was quiet, but she knew his heightened hearing would pick it up. **  
**

He entered slowly, taking in her apartment, hesitating in the door frame of the kitchen when he saw her red rimmed eyes. His heart caught in his throat.

She rubbed her eyes once again. She had spent the night scrubbing the blood out of the carpet after burning the body. She was exhausted. Cami had finally left sometime after the sun had come up, leaving her to sleep, but sleep didn't come.

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked indifferently, as if she had already resigned to her fate.

Elijah pulled his eyebrows together, approaching slowly and sliding down so he sat next to her. He hesitated for just a moment before he put his hand softly on her knee, pulling gently until she leaned into him. He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"I know everything," she whispered.

He cleared his throat and nodded.

She sniffled. "A thousand years of secrets, Elijah, you can't let me live."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to kill you," his voice was strained, his eyes tearing up at the thought of it. If it had been anyone else, he would have ended their life. He would do what was necessary to keep his family safe. It was different with Y/N. He felt the same need to fiercely protect her that he felt for his siblings, and despite everything, he trusted her.

She looked up at him sadly. "I remember everything...from before."

He leaned his head back onto the cabinet behind him. "You and Niklaus..." he trailed off.

Y/N laid her chin on her knees, hugging them tighter. "Klaus saved me," she began. "I was just a teenager and I was in a really bad spot in my life...he found me, and I don't know, I guess he saw something in me. He took me in when no one else would," she explained. "He was like a brother to me."

Elijah lifted his head at that, realizing he had been fearing the worst - that Y/N may have had feelings toward his younger brother. "And now?"

She wiped a tear from her face. "I'm a hunter, Elijah. I know everything about you now, and the closer you get, the more dangerous it will be for you."

The corner of his mouth turned up slightly at that. "While I don't underestimate your abilities, I'm a little more durable than the average vampire."

Y/N sighed, standing and walking into the other room. Elijah watched, and when she disappeared from his view he stood, listening carefully. He could hear her shuffling around in a closet. She came back out and stood in front of him, holding a large box.

She held it out to him, and he took it in his hands, his face studying her. "What's this?" He asked.

She nodded her head, indicating he should open the box.

He lifted the lid and slammed his eyes shut, clenching his jaw. A silver dagger with a jar of ash sat inside. When had she procured it?

She looked at him sadly. "I care about you." Her eyes burned and she turned her face, tired of crying. "I care about you...probably more than I should. So please, Elijah, take it and go, because I will fall deeper into this..." she choked on her words, holding back a sob. "Deeper into _you_ , and I can't. I've been down this road before, I will lose control again. It's only a matter of time, and I'll end you."

Elijah carefully placed the box on the counter, out of her reach. "You forget so easily that when you entered my mind, I saw briefly into yours," he whispered hoarsely. "You would never harm me or anyone else you care for. You fight for the ones you love."

She shook her head desperately. "You have no idea what I'm capable of," she stammered.

He took her hand into his own, running his thumb across her knuckles. "Then let me see," he whispered.

She shook her head as he moved his hands up to her face. Her eyes burned and she wondered how much a person could cry before their body would simply stop producing tears. "Y/N..." he spoke softly, wiping her cheek and pressing his forehead to hers. She held onto his wrists as if her life depended on it.

"Okay," she nodded.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and closed his eyes. He entered her mind, and felt her open up to him. She was an open book.

The images crashed over him, this time clearer. He saw Y/N as a girl, beautiful long Y/H/C hair with bouncing curls on the end. He saw the family she missed, and the longing she felt at the memory wrapped around him. He felt the love she felt for her brother, overwhelming him.

He watched her experience her first love, followed shortly by her first heartache and found himself wanting to protect her from ever feeling that empty again.

And he felt when her world had changed. When the curse of the hunter that lived within her woke up, triggered by a vampire attack.

He felt her rage and her fight to remain the girl she once was. He watched as this new world, full of witches, vampires and werewolves invaded her life, and the guilt she felt at not being able to keep her loved ones safe.

He felt the anguish when she was forced to watch her brother transition, and when she woke again to find the curse had taken his life.

She had killed the person she loved most in this world. The desperation and heartache was too heavy for her soul to carry.

And then he saw Klaus find her, picking her up off her feet. In her veil of depression and self loathing Klaus, of all people, gave her moments of hope. She admired him, loved him even, as she had her own brother. He saw his brother's anger at discovering what she truly was warring with the fact that he genuinely cared for her.

He watched as she begged Klaus to finally end things, to make the pain stop. Klaus couldn't let go, and so he had compelled her, giving her temporary peace and rest from the curse that tormented her so.

Elijah released her. He wished he could take it all from her, and he understood why his brother had.

"I loved my brother more than anyone," Y/N stated, her gaze hardened. "Love wasn't enough." She walked to her front door, holding it open - dismissing him.

He turned and picked up the silver dagger carefully, dipping it into the ash and slowly walked over to her.

"What are you doing?"

He shut the door, turning the dagger so he held the hilt out to her, blade pointed at his chest.

She didn't move. "Elijah," she warned.

He pulled her hand up, placing the dagger in it, closing her fist around it. He then placed his hands on her face. "If you truly believe it's not enough, then do it," he whispered, his face inches from her.

She cried, pressing the tip of the dagger to his chest. All she had to do was push it in, and he'd be in agony. There was a part of her that wanted to force it into his heart, but she fought it off, instead holding onto the piece of her that cared about the man in front of her.

He fixated on her, his lips parting as he waited for her decision, because truth be told, he made his decision the first time he saw her; he wanted her. He craved her; and now that she was in his grasp, he'd rather be daggered in a box then live without her.

Her grip on the blade loosened, and he knew - she was his, consequences be damned.

His lips crashed down onto hers, and she reacted immediately. His mouth worked over hers, and the dagger dropped down to the ground, forgotten.

The only thing Y/N could think of was his mouth on hers. He invaded her senses, overloading her. Everything else faded away; her curse, his demons, none of it mattered. She tasted a hint of spearmint on his lips mixed with something that was entirely Elijah, and she gasped, opening her mouth to him, knowing she'd never get enough. He took the invitation, working his tongue over hers expertly. She moaned into the kiss, pulling him closer, and it was all the invitation he needed.

He growled and slammed her into the door, cupping her bottom as he hiked her up into his arms, pinning her to the door with his groin. Heat shot to her core and her hands roamed through his hair.

He broke the kiss as they both panted for air, and worked his lips down her neck. His hands slid under the hem of her shirt, and she made quick work of his tie, undoing it and tossing it to the side before tearing at the buttons of his dress shirt.

He pulled away to lift her shirt over her head. She was desperate to feel his skin on her. Her entire body felt alive, like all of her nerve endings were working their way to the surface. Every touch, every ghost of his breath on her skin had her on edge. Her body was on fire.

She pressed into him, rubbing her core against him. She could feel his hardening length beneath her as desire coursed through her. He groaned and brought his hand to her neck, tracing his lips up to her mouth and biting her lip lightly. He pulled her from the door and she tightened her legs around him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He watched her intently as he walked her down the hall to her bedroom. His eyes were almost black with lust, but there was also admiration and the hint of something she wasn't willing to name just yet underneath the haze of desire.

He laid her on the bed, leaning over her and working his mouth over the swell of her breasts. She threw her head back and arched so he could reach under and unhook her bra. Elijah discarded it quickly and kissed her, pulling her nipple into his mouth and palming her other breast. He took his time, biting and teasing, and she thought she'd explode from want.

She flipped them so she was on top and he was splayed out underneath her. She spread his shirt open, running her hands down his chest as she leaned down to kiss him. He deepened the kiss, and when she reached her hand down between them to feel him he flipped them once more, pulling her hands up and pinning them above her head.

Y/N rolled her hips into him and he smiled as he nipped her neck playfully. He worked his way down, leaving a trail of kisses behind him as he caressed every inch of her. Elijah stripped her down so she was bare before him. He pushed her legs apart and kissed her inner thighs. His fingertips gripped her hips and she knew she'd have marks in the morning, but it only urged her on.

She could feel his warm breath fan across the spot she craved his touch the most. "Elijah," she begged.

His eyes locked onto hers. He slid up, kissing her stomach and she groaned. "Tell me what you want," he whispered, his voice laced with sex.

She could feel the heat in her cheeks. "Please," she muttered.

"Please what?"

She attempted to grind her hips up, to feel any kind of pressure between her legs to relieve herself even a little, but he held her down.

"Touch me."

His hand moved from her hips, sliding between her legs and she let out a moan. His expert fingers worked her and she was already so close to the edge. He pressed his mouth to her, running his tongue over her sweet spot and she cried out. Y/N fisted her hands in his hair and he moaned into her, sending shivers up her spine.

He worshipped her with his tongue until she fell over the edge, her toes curling and her vision blurring. She cried out for him, and he knew he'd never get enough of her like that. He kissed and licked her back down and worked his way up her body until he was poised over her. He rubbed the hair from her face, kissing her jaw.

She pulled his face to her, crashing her lips into his. She tasted herself on his tongue, but she didn't care. She nipped at him and pulled at his shirt. "This needs to come off," she said. He leaned up, kneeling between her legs and pulled off his dress shirt. She followed him, sitting up to work on his belt. Her fingers fumbled with it, and she had never hated an accessory more than in that moment.

"Patience," he teased, taking over to remove his belt. He groaned when she ran her hand along his impressive length. He used what little self control remained to tear himself away from her, standing from the bed. He discarded his shoes and the rest of his clothes quickly and pushed her back into the mattress.

She kissed his neck and ran her hands along her back. "I want you," she breathed between kisses.

"You have me." He spread her legs and buried himself in her. They both groaned in relief. He moved, slowly at first - giving her time to adjust to him, breathing heavily into her neck. She panted and moaned, writhing beneath him. So close.

She admired that he held back with her, it was endearing; but she needed more. "Elijah," her voice was breathy. "I'm not fragile."

"Y/N..."

She shook her head. "I'm not fragile," she repeated.

He contemplated her for a moment before kissing her passionately. Y/N felt like she was turned upside down; he was a good kisser, a great kisser...but now he wasn't holding back, and she saw stars. This kiss, his hands - they were demanding. He moved on her like he was starved and he craved her and only her. He slammed into her and she cried out, her nails scraping down his back. She met him thrust for thrust.

He flipped them so she rode him, her chest bouncing as his hips pistoned into her again and again. He sat up, embracing her in his arms and holding her down, bruising her hips as his teeth grazed her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and cried out, throwing her head back as her orgasm washed over her.

Elijah slowed, but only for a moment, just enough so she could float back down. He ran his fingers along her jaw and down her neck, brushing her Y/H/C hair aside, his onyx eyes begging for permission. She nodded in understanding and he leaned in, following the same path with the tip of his nose. He pressed his lips softly against the vein that had taunted him since he met her, trying to hold himself back.

"Do it," her voice was hushed and desperate.

He panted into her skin, shaking his head, his control quickly slipping. She felt the tip of his fangs scrape gently along her delicate skin. She breathed in deep, goosebumps breaking out across her body as she shivered. "Elijah," she pleaded. "I'm not afraid. I trust you."

He growled at her words, unable to hold back any longer, and his fangs pierced her. She winced, but the pain passed quickly as he pulled her warm blood into his mouth.

She was exquisite, and he knew he'd spend the rest of his immortal life craving this, craving her. She had been even better than he imagined, and he groaned into her neck. In a thousand years he couldn't remember a time he felt this euphoric. He released her reluctantly, trying to hold onto the little control that remained.

He was about to come undone, but not without Y/N. He reached a hand down between them, teasing her clit. "Come with me," he rasped as he fisted his other hand in her hair. Y/N nodded, pulling his mouth to hers once more. They shared a breath, both desperate for air. He lost his rhythm, pushing up into her until he felt her walls begin to clench around him and he came with her name on his lips, taking her with him.

Elijah rested his head in the crook of her neck, listening to her heart slow back down to a normal pace and the blood in her veins pumping. Y/N held onto him tightly, wrapped around him, not ready to move. He ran his tongue over her wound and pulled back to look at her.

He lifted her gently and shifted her to keep her in his lap. He ran the tips of his fingers gently over the punctures he left. "Y/N, I'm sor-"

She cut him off quickly, shaking her head. "Don't," she reached up and pulled his hand from her neck. "I wanted it."

He looked down at their hands, entwining their fingers together. She placed her other hand on his cheek, coaxing him to look at her. When his eyes met hers her heart clenched. Guilt was written all over his face. "Elijah, I was practically begging you. I wanted it. And I'm okay," she insisted. "Actually, I'm more than okay. That was amazing."

He smiled at that, kissing the tip of her nose. "Amazing you say?"

She nodded. "Easily top five."

His eyebrows rose. "Top five?" He asked incredulously.

She shrugged. "Wait let me think..."

Elijah nipped at her jaw teasingly and placed his hands on her hips, squeezing gently so she yelped.

She hopped up off of him but he was too quick. "Top five? Is that the best you can do?" He teased as he threw her over his shoulder, smacking her bottom.

"Okay, okay - easily the best orgasm of my life. Is that what you want to hear?"

He began walking down the hall, refusing to put her down. "It's a start."

Y/N dissolved into laughter, delighting in the playful version of the normally stoic and guilt-ridden Original. _Her Elijah_. "Where are we going?"

He smacked her bottom again. "To the shower. You can leave this apartment again when we've claimed all the spots on your top five."


	8. Chapter 8

Y/N woke wrapped around Elijah and thought about how unreal the last twenty-four hours had been. Her entire world shifted, but here in her bed, snuggled into Elijah she felt safe. She breathed in his familiar cologne, a scent she had come to crave in the last few weeks.

"Are you smelling me right now?" He teased as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She shrugged into him. "That depends. Were you watching me sleep?"

He pursed his lips and feigned innocence. "A little bit."

She laughed, pushing her face into his chest. "Then yes, I was smelling you...a little bit," she admitted. She felt his chest rumble with laughter under her. "You smell good," she blushed at her confession, but after the things they did all day it seemed pointless to hide anything from him.

He rolled over on top of her, kissing her cheek. "Do I now?"

She nodded and turned her face slightly catching his lips with her own.

Just when she made her move to deepen the kiss, her stomach growled. He chuckled against her lips. "As much as I'd love to keep you in this bed, you need to eat."

"I'm starving," she agreed, glancing at her phone to see it was dinnertime already and they had wasted the entire day in bed, losing track of time wrapped up in each other.

"Remind me again why we left my bed?"

"Because last I checked, a banana and a pack of cookies do not constitute dinner," Elijah said dismissively as he looked over the wine list.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "We could have ordered pizza," she complained.

He placed the menu down in front of him. "After the day you've had, I believe some protein would do you good, perhaps even a vegetable," he teased. He had dug through her fridge and pantry, and after a short lived debate on what constituted groceries they had decided on a night out.

"We could have ordered pepperoni pizza," she argued placing her menu in front of her and crossing her arms.

His eyes crinkled with amusement as he met her stubborn playful gaze. He took in her appearance, and was beginning to regret ever leaving her bed as well when he noticed her neck. Elijah cleared his throat, reaching over to pull her Y/H/C hair over to one side.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He motioned to the puncture wounds he had left earlier. "Your neck," he whispered.

Her eyes widened. "Sorry!" She muttered, placing her hair strategically on the wound.

Elijah looked down in his lap. "You should drink some of my -"

"I'm fine," she cut him off, effectively ending the conversation when the waitress approached. They placed their orders and as the waitress stepped away Y/N's phone began to buzz. Two missed calls and three texts, all from the same number. She opened the texts.

**Unknown: Call me ASAP!!!  
** **Unknown: 911  
** **Unknown: It's Emily, btw**

Y/N looked at Elijah apologetically, clutching the phone to her chest. He nodded and she stood, excusing herself with promises of only being a few minutes.

She stepped outside of the noisy restaurant, walking to the side of the building as she dialed Emily's number.

"Oh thank god!" Emily's frantic voice picked up.

Y/N blocked out the noise with her other hand, concentrating on her friend's voice. "Emily? What's wrong?"

Emily sighed heavily. "Have you heard from Ben?"

Her heart stopped. "Umm, Ben? What? No, I mean..." she stumbled over her words, cringing at herself. "Not in a few days," she winced at her voice, trying to calm her breathing.

"It's just that I've been calling him, and he hasn't answered and I went by his place and he's not there," her voice shook and Y/N knew she had been on the verge of crying.

She felt the guilt rush into her chest, blindsiding her. She had spent the day wrapped up in Elijah, burying everything else that had happened, everything she had done. "I'll try calling him," she said sadly, knowing she'd never get an answer. "Listen, why don't you swing by my place later?"

Emily was silent for a moment, the only evidence that she was still on the line was a muffled sniffle. "Yea, maybe," she spoke softly. "Listen I got to go, if you hear anything, call, okay?" The line went dead.

Y/N clutched her phone to her, resting her head against the brick building and shutting her eyes. She hoped Emily would turn up so Elijah could compel her. She hated the lies, but knew it was for the best.

As she turned to go back in she felt a hand grasp her arm, yanking her back into the alley. Before she could truly register what was happening she saw fangs coming at her. She briefly recognized him, he had been at the Cellar the other night; she moved quickly, holding the monster back, her reflexes taking over before her world went foggy.

*****

When Y/N hadn't returned after a few minutes, Elijah decided to pop outside and check on her. He heard her labored breathing instantly, and rushed toward the alley. She stood, blood spattered her clothes, her hair tousled. Three vampires laid at her feet, a shattered piece of what looked to be the remains of a wood pallet in her hand.

"Y/N?"

She turned to him, her eyes a deep grey. She squared her shoulders off to him, her grip tightening on her makeshift weapon. Her face shifted, and she slammed her eyes shut as if she were in pain.

He was at her side immediately. "What happened?" He took in the scene around him. The bodies at her feet he recognized as Marcel's men. "Y/N look at me," he said, placing his hands on her face.

When she opened her eyes again she recognized him, the grey storm in her orbs slowly melting away. "Elijah?" Her voice was strained and confused.

Just then two more vampires dropped down into the alleyway, surrounding them.

"Gentlemen," Elijah started, moving so their backs were toward the wall, tucking Y/N behind him. "Can I help you?"

They said nothing. In fact, they didn't even acknowledge his presence, but their eyes locked onto Y/N. They marched toward her, not even threatened by the Original, as if they were compelled.

Y/N's eyes went dark once again, and she charged at the vampire to her left, unafraid. He zipped around her, coming up from behind, but she slammed the stake down, anticipating his movement and digging the wood into his thigh. He cried out and as he threw his head back she turned and thrust her hand into his chest, clutching his heart.

Elijah gripped the other vampire by the neck with little effort. He had nothing on the Original, so Elijah's attention was on Y/N as his victim struggled against his hold.

She didn't even hesitate, ripping his heart out and tossing it aside. She then glared at the two men in the alleyway, her new targets. Elijah snapped the strangers neck with every intention of interrogating him when he woke again, but Y/N had kicked up another piece of the wooden pallet, snapping it so it splintered on her leg as she walked with purpose towards them. She slammed one half into Elijah's shoulder, causing him to falter, and then she dropped, staking the mystery vampire quickly.

Elijah removed the wood from his shoulder, gritting his teeth as he felt the blood pool into his shirt. Y/N swung at him, and he blocked her. "Y/N, stop," he called out to her but she continued her assault. She swung her leg around and he caught it, blocking her and tossing it away from him. She was strong. Much stronger than any normal human. And she was fast, but not fast enough. What she lacked in speed she made up for in wit. She changed the pace and slammed into him, shoving her hand in his chest.

He gasped, feeling her hand tighten painfully around his heart. He struggled to breath, and though he knew he could overpower her, he refused to fight back. He held her wrist. "Y/N," he choked.

Her eyes stirred and she blinked rapidly, her grip loosening before recognition set in. First it was confusion, followed by shock. When she released him and pulled her hand out of his chest, the only thing left on her face was fear and heartache.

He dropped for a moment, giving his body time to recover.

She looked around. "I did this," she whispered. She held her hand up, shaking and covered in blood. "What did I do? What did I do?" She muttered repeatedly to herself, panic rising in her chest.

Elijah was at her side instantly, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her protectively. He held the back of her head, hiding her face from the carnage she had left behind.

*****

"Absolutely not." Elijah shook his head and moved to stand in front of Y/N. They stood in the study at the compound, his siblings surrounding him. Word had spread overnight that there was a hunter in the Quarter and Marcel and his men were demanding answers. To top it off, two werewolves and three witches were found mysteriously killed in a similar fashion that morning - the entire community on edge and seeking revenge, their fingers pointing right at Y/N.

Y/N stepped to the side, refusing to let him speak for her. "A party? That's your big plan?"

Klaus nodded, folding his hands behind his back. "Those who plot against us won't be able to resist; we will flush them out, and end this. Besides," he poured himself a drink, "we should celebrate your return, love."

Y/N rolled her eyes.

"It's a death sentence," Elijah growled. "You'd let her walk into a lion's den?"

"Don't be so dramatic, brother."

Elijah's jaw ticked. His patience for his brothers schemes was wearing thin. "The hunter's curse Y/N bears was awoken by a vampire attack, and now you are suggesting putting her in a room full of every supernatural creature in New Orleans - the majority of which want her dead - to what end?"

"Elijah," Hayley interjected. "Someone is targeting my people to get to her. It stops here. Klaus is right, we have to end this."

Freya sighed. "Klaus has a point. If we can flush out those who are targeting Y/N we can end them and keep Y/N close, giving us the advantage."

Elijah looked at his siblings as if they had all gone insane. "Don't you think it will only make the hunter stronger? Y/N is already fighting to keep control, if we do this we risk losing her."

"Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow," Rebekah muttered.

"No. We are not doing this," he was on edge, his voice growing angry. "We will not risk the curse taking over - we have to protect her until Freya figures out how to undo it."

Klaus glared at his older brother. "Is that what you've been doing, brother? I didn't realize sleeping with Y/N was for her protection," he snapped.

Elijah's temper flared, and he moved across the room in an instant, grabbing Klaus by his shirt collar.

"Whoa!" Y/N shouted. "Let's all calm down a second and ask Y/N what she'd like to do instead of talking about her like she's not standing right here!"

Elijah let go of Klaus with a growl, turning his attention to Y/N.

The room fell silent, waiting for her to speak. "Freya," she began. "Can it be undone?"

Freya crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at Elijah quickly before addressing Y/N. "Maybe, if given enough time...I'm doing what I can, but I'm not sure anything can be done if you lose yourself."

Y/N nodded in understanding. She had been feeling it move within her. Each day it was stronger. She knew spending time with vampires only meant she had to fight harder, and she was beginning to tire. She had a few days at most. "Okay. Let's do it. Let's flush them out."

Rebekah stood, clapping her hands together. "Looks like I have a party to plan," she stated excitedly as she left the room.

"I won't rest until I figure out how to fix this," Freya promised. She already looked exhausted. Y/N thanked her as the witch made her exit as well.

Klaus sipped his bourbon, leaning against the desk. "Well then, it's decided."

Elijah's eyes met Y/N's and they were filled with hurt, as if she had betrayed him. "So it seems," he said angrily as he left the room.

Y/N shifted uncomfortably.

Hayley cleared her throat. "Right, well, I'm going to go check on Hope and leave you guys to it." She left briskly, smiling softly at Y/N as reassurance on her way out.

"He'll come around," Klaus remarked.

Y/N said nothing, her anger at the hybrid still on the surface.

He poured another drink, handing it to her. "And so will you, one day."

She took the glass from his hands. "What is this, your version of an apology?" She asked bitterly, looking at the caramel colored liquid in her glass.

His face turned serious for a moment as he contemplated her. "I am sorry, you know."

She sipped her drink. "I know," she mumbled.

"Y/N, what you asked of me..." he paused and thought on his next words carefully for a moment. "You're alive, that's what matters."

"There are worse things than death, Klaus," she spoke dryly before putting the glass down. "Congrats on fatherhood, by the way," she said half heartedly and left the room.

Klaus knew he wasn't forgiven, but she had taken his peace offering, and he swore he'd earn her trust once again.

*****

Y/N tapped lightly on the door leading to Elijah's room. There was no response, so she pressed her ear against the dark wood, listening for any evidence that the oldest Mikaelson brother was inside.

She heard the faint tapping of a piano key. Surely he had heard her knock, which meant he was ignoring her. Y/N sighed and let herself into the room slowly.

Elijah sat at a piano in the corner of the sitting area, his back to her.

"Are you seriously sulking right now?" Y/N tried to lighten the mood but she got no response. She glanced around the room, taking in her surroundings. A sitting area, filled with books on rich mahogany shelves, and a deep red loveseat in front of a fireplace. A large doorway led to his bed, which was just as luxurious and Elijah as the rest of it from what she could see.

She approached him at the piano, sitting next to him quietly and bumping her shoulder into his playfully.

He shook his head dismissively. "Don't do this," he begged quietly without meeting her gaze.

Her fingers danced over the keys softly, playing the beginning notes of Mary Had A Little Lamb - the only thing she had remembered from her grade school piano days.

His hand drifted to hers, splaying out on top of her fingers and shifting them before pressing down on three fingers, playing a chord. His other hand played a sad melody that relaxed her as he continued to move her hand to play the next chord.

She turned, kissing his shoulder and he stopped playing. "I'll be fine," she whispered. "Besides, you'll be there, too."

He raised her hand to his lips, kissing her palm. His warm eyes met hers, resigned. "You do not leave my sight, do you understand?" He commanded.

She swallowed nervously and nodded. "Okay," she promised softly, nudging her forehead against his.

He kissed her then, gently, his hands coming up to brush her Y/H/C hair behind her ears. He parted for a moment, sighing in defeat, knowing he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"I promise," she said again. She turned so she straddled the piano bench, her body facing him.

He pressed his lips to her again, desperately this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her in front of him, her bottom resting on the piano, the keys protesting loudly.

"Elijah," she panted between breaths but he moved on her, standing between her legs and pushing the piano bench back, his kiss demanding and his hands roaming.

She lost herself in him then, ignoring the discordant notes of the keys below them. Her legs wrapped around him and her hands were already working on his tie.

Elijah was merciless, moving his lips to her neck and hiking her skirt urgently. He pulled at the fabric of her panties, sliding them down and discarding them. He slid his hands over her clothed chest, working his fingers on the edge of the fabric, pulling roughly to free her breasts.

She moaned, her fingers working the top buttons of his shirt.

Elijah growled into her neck, his lips never leaving her. He reached up to her hands and pulled them down, moving them behind her back and holding them there in one of his large hands. He slid his free hand up her body, teasing her nipple before his grip found her neck. His thumb brushed against the puncture wounds he had left previous morning. He was already desperate to taste her again.

He pulled back, his eyes black with desire. This time he was not asking for permission. It was as if he was using all the anger and frustration he had built up from the last hour, soaking it with lust. He released her hands, but she didn't dare try to fight for dominance. Elijah needed this, so she'd give it to him.

She knew she could say no. Even this commanding version of Elijah was giving her a choice, and she admired him all the more for it. She kissed him then, her tongue invading his mouth and he groaned into it, but she quickly pulled away, turning her head to give him access.

He didn't hesitate the way he had the first time. His fangs pierced her neck once more. As he pulled the first swallow of warm blood into his mouth, his grip tightened on her neck. She felt dizzy with desire. Elijah reached down with his other hand, freeing himself and positioning himself at her entrance. He released her, licking at her neck to make sure no drop went wasted. He captured her mouth in another bruising kiss and buried himself in her.

She cried out, holding onto him tightly as he pulled back before thrusting into her once more. Her hands dropped to her side, slamming the piano keys, looking for anything to anchor onto as he took her.

Elijah groaned and picked her up, off the noisy piano, crashing their bodies into the wall, his pace never slowing.

All she could do was hold on. Her vision blurred as her orgasm rocked through her, but he continued thrusting into her, one hand locked in the tangles of her hair, his other hand bruising her hip and his face buried in the crook of her neck.

She reveled in the feeling that this man, so cool, collected, and disciplined, seemed to lose his grasp on control all together when it came to her. She felt the familiar tightening in her belly and shut her eyes tightly, letting the feeling of him wash over her.

Elijah began losing his rhythm and thrust into her harder, spurring her on. Her walls began to clench around him and he fisted his hand, pressing it against the wall, trying to hold on until she was satisfied. When she screamed his name and threw her head back, he felt her legs shake and he let go.

As he calmed he released his grip, placing her legs gently back on the ground. He stood for a moment, his forearms resting against the wall caging her in as he brushed the hair from her face.

She opened her eyes to find his locked on her, a storm of desire and admiration brewing behind the deep brown. "Y/N," he spoke softly. "I -"

He was cut off by the sound of the door opening, and he made sure to block Y/N from view as he quickly adjusted himself.

"Well if you're all done in here," Rebekah's voice interrupted, laced with annoyance. "I need to take Y/N to find a dress for tonight."

Y/N felt her face flush with embarrassment and dropped her head to Elijah's chest.

"Do you ever knock, sister?"

She rolled her eyes. "Lock the door next time," she turned to go. "Meet me downstairs in five," she called to Y/N over her shoulder.

Y/N groaned when the blonde Original disappeared, shutting the door behind her. "Oh my god that was mortifying."

Elijah kissed her forehead. "Yes, well, as much as I'd love to keep you here, Rebekah is stubborn and doesn't like to be kept waiting..."

She pulled in a deep breath. "Wish me luck."


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't afford this," Y/N hissed as she looked at the price tag on the dress she was wearing.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, dismissing the issue with a wave of her hand. "Turn.".

Y/N did as she was asked, taking in her appearance in the full length mirror. "And look at this slit," she complained. "I can't pull this off..."

Rebekah tilted her head. "Don't be foolish. You're gorgeous. Elijah will lose it when he sees you in this."

Y/N blushed. She looked at the dress, gold - a color she didn't usually wear. It was off the shoulder, with a slit on one side that ran up to her thigh showing off her legs. She was definitely out of her comfort zone as she took in the beaded bodice and open back.

Rebekah wasn't wrong though, she looked amazing.

"It's too much."

"Nonsense." Rebekah moved to stand behind her. We are getting the dress, I have spectacular taste," she pulled Y/N's hair up into a makeshift updo to see see the neckline better and noticed the mark Elijah had left. "Bloody hell, Y/N."

Y/N moved away, letting her hair drop to the side once more and Rebekah pushed her into the dressing room. "You can't walk around advertising to the entire Quarter that you're a blood bag," she hissed.

Y/N took off the dress, changing back into her clothes, her back to Rebekah. "I'm not a blood bag," she argued.

She sighed. "Whatever you do in private with my brother is your business, quite frankly I hope I never have to hear it again...but a little subtly goes a long way." She bit the palm of her hand and held it out to Y/N.

"I'm fine," she pushed her offered hand aside and tried to exit the dressing room, but was stopped by Rebekah.

"Drink," she demanded.

Y/N sighed. "I already told Elijah-"

Rebekah walked her back into the wall. "I don't care what you told my brother, you will be in a room full of vampires tonight, the majority of which want your head on a stick. Let's not tempt them anymore than we have to," she said as she forced her hand over Y/N's mouth until she had no choice but to swallow a bit of her blood.

Rebekah released her. "There," she said checking her neck once more. "All better. Now grab your dress, and meet me at the front."

They spent the rest of the morning searching for accessories, none of which lived up to Rebekah's standards, which Y/N was realizing were quite high. When it was lunchtime, Rebekah claimed shopping made her ravenous, and when Y/N suggested a burger joint she knew, the vampire smiled. "I need a real meal," she clarified before dismissing herself.

Y/N was down the street from her apartment when her phone buzzed. She smiled at the screen, Elijah's name appearing.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hi," his smooth voice came through the receiver, making her grin even more. "How was your morning with Rebekah?"

Y/N sighed. "I don't think I've ever tried on so many dresses in one day before, I'm exhausted."

"I trust you found something suitable for this evening?"

She looked at the garment bag in her hand. "It's a little much," she began.

Elijah chuckled. "Rebekah has excellent taste. Besides," he continued. "I'm confident that no matter what you wear, you will without a doubt be the most beautiful woman in the room."

Y/N's cheeks heated at his compliment. "You're not so bad yourself, Mikaelson."

"Where are you now? Perhaps I should swing by, maybe get a preview of this dress..."

Y/N laughed. "I'm walking into my apartment building right now," she tucked the phone with her chin and shoulder, and opened the door to her building to find Emily sitting in the hall. "...And I'll have to take a raincheck on that visit, but I'll see you tonight?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea, I'll see you tonight, fancy dress and all."

Elijah's voice softened. "I look forward to it."

Elijah hung up the phone, staring at the screen, his thoughts lost in what Y/N might be up to. She had only been gone a few hours and he had missed her. He glanced at the clock; the party wasn't for another five hours. He sighed.

"Brother," Klaus greeted from the doorway. Elijah put his phone back in his pocket. Klaus stepped into the room, his face stern. "She deserves more than this life, you know." Elijah said nothing, keeping his eyes fixed ahead, so Klaus continued. "Freya will fix this," he said with confidence.

Elijah nodded.

"And when she does, Y/N will have no part in this life."

Elijah turned then, squaring his shoulders off to Klaus. "Is that a threat, Niklaus?"

Klaus placed his hand on his shoulder. "I have no need, after all, you always do the right thing, Elijah. My noble brother," he took his exit, leaving Elijah alone with his thoughts.

*****

Freya paced back and forth. She hadn't slept in days, doing everything she could to help Y/N. She clutched her pendant in her hand, chanting quietly to herself.

"Freya?" Hayley stepped cautiously into the room. "You okay?"

Freya paused just a moment, her eyes shooting to Hayley, before she went back to pacing and chanting.

Hayley moved into the room and sat on the couch. "I want to put a stop to this curse just as much as you do, but you need to eat something, get some sleep...you have to take care of yourself."

The witch continued to chant until she threw her head back. Hayley shot up and steadied her, but Freya calmed quickly, rushing to the coffee table, drawing a circle onto some blank pages and lighting a candle. "If I link Y/N's lifeline to Elijah, I think I can destroy the curse."

Hayley furrowed her brow. "I don't understand."

"The hunter's curse is trying to take over her body, it will destroy her soul. If I link her to Elijah, someone she cares about, she has an anchor. Something for her soul to grip onto - which means if we can fully wake the hunter and destroy it, Y/N's soul remains intact, the hunter dies, and Y/N can wake - in her body - when we wake Elijah."

"What do you mean, 'when we wake Elijah'?"

Freya's gaze met Hayley's. "I have to dagger my brother."

"Great, let's just tell him we promise to wake him up, and we are good to go."

Freya shook her head. "No, we can't tell him."

Hayley was confused. "Elijah would do anything for Y/N..."

"He would never risk her life. There's a good chance this won't work and if this doesn't work, she'll die."

Hayley swallowed. If Y/N died, Elijah would never forgive them for their part in her death. But Hayley needed to protect her pack. Surely Elijah of all people would understand the need to protect family. "What do we have to do?"

*****

Elijah placed his phone back in his pocket, checking the clock for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Calm down, Elijah, she'll be here," Rebekah slid up to him looking flawless in a sleek red gown.

Elijah nodded.

"And when she arrives, you'll see she was worth the wait." She placed her hand on his forearm, squeezing gently.

He appreciated his sister's reassurance. Y/N had texted that she was running late after a long afternoon of consoling her friend. She had asked Klaus to stop by and compel Emily, and though he tried not to read too much into it, he wondered why she hadn't come to him. He shook off his worries, clenching his jaw and observing the packed courtyard below. Each faction - the humans, werewolves, vampires and witches - were represented and a temporary peace was acknowledged.

A peace Elijah would feel once Y/N was in his sight. He made his way to the bar, pouring his second bourbon of the evening. He pressed the glass to his lips and let the liquid burn down his throat and calm his nerves.

He sensed her before he saw her, acutely aware of her particular heartbeat, the sweet scent of her blood pumping through her veins. His eyes roamed the room and stopped at the doorway, taking in her appearance.

She was a goddess.

Y/N glanced around the room, looking for Elijah. Before she could find him, Klaus stepped into her vision.

"You look beautiful, love."

Y/N cast her eyes to the floor. "Thanks. Hey, have you seen your brother?"

Klaus shrugged nonchalantly and offered his arm to her. "I'm sure he'll find you shortly. Until then, may I have this dance?"

She smiled softly at him. She preferred this with Klaus - being friends again, repairing what they had lost. She took his arm and he led her onto the dance floor, spinning her around as she laughed gently.

Elijah observed them for a moment, his breath catching as he watched her move. Beautiful was an understatement. She was achingly gorgeous. He thought once more to his brother's earlier words. Once Freya had gotten rid of the curse, Y/N would have the opportunity to lead a normal life, far away from the dangers Elijah's mere existence would bring her. Klaus was right, Elijah would have to do the right thing eventually, and his heart clenched in his chest.

Klaus spun her once more, this time, Elijah was there to catch her. She jumped before a grin overtook her face. "May I cut in?" He asked politely, not waiting for Klaus' answer and taking her hands in his own. He danced her away from his brother.

They danced to the music for a few moments in silence, Elijah intertwining their hands and looking her over, leaving her feeling naked. He pressed his lips to her temple. "You're incredible," he whispered sweetly. He breathed her in, the nerves he felt all day subsiding.

She pressed her body into him. "I missed you today."

"Mmm," he spun her out and pulled her back in. "I think you should never leave my sight again, I'll just keep you here, in my room," he teased.

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "A girl could get used to that," she laughed.

He pulled her into him, so her head rested on his shoulder. She shut her eyes for a moment, letting the smell of his aftershave and the feel of his body pressed against hers wash over her. When she opened her eyes she caught a glimpse of a familiar face across the room. She separated from Elijah then.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, concern etched on his features.

"I think I just saw Emily..." Her gaze trailed after her and she moved to follow.

She turned the corner, following her down a hallway, Elijah behind her. "Emily?" She called out.

Her friend turn, a smile of recognition on her face. "Oh my god, Y/N? Hey! What are you doing here?"

Y/N glanced at Elijah over her shoulder and back to Emily. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for the bathroom, actually. Chris invited me." She looked Elijah up and down, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Elijah," Klaus' voice called from the other end of the hallway. "A word, brother?"

Elijah looked between the two girls, and Y/N nodded. "Go, I got this."

He hesitated just for a moment before following Klaus into a room.

"We have a problem," the hybrid hissed. "In 1612 I turned a young man by the name of Christian. You and I were estranged, I was bored and murdered his entire family, he swore revenge, blah, blah, blah."

"Get to the point, Niklaus."

"He's been plotting his revenge for centuries and he's here."

Elijah placed his hand in his pocket. "So end it."

"He has a witch," he stated.

"So end her, too, what's the problem?"

Klaus swallowed, his jaw tightening. "She has Cami."

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Marcel has Davina doing a locator spell, but it's taking too long. I need to find her," Klaus clenched his fist.

Elijah understood his brothers anguish.

"I'll go," Rebekah interrupted.

Klaus looked at her gratefully and Elijah nodded.

"I won't let any harm come to her, Nic." She was gone in an instant.

*****

Y/N pushed Emily into the bathroom, her nerves on edge. "You should go home, get some rest, you've had a long day..."

Emily looked at her like she was crazy. "I literally did nothing all day...besides, I've been dying for Chris to ask me out and I'm not about to bail now."

Y/N sighed and poked her head outside as Emily stepped into the hall. "Marcel!"

The vampire turned at his name as he was walking briskly past the doorway.

"Right? That's your name? Your friends with Klaus and Elijah?"

Marcel grinned. "Sure, you can say that...today..."

Y/N stepped outside of the bathroom. "I'm Y/N," she said, holding out her hand.

Marcel nodded and took her hand in his own, shaking it politely. "I know who you are."

"Great. Listen, I need a favor."

After convincing Marcel to compel Emily to leave the party and forget about her date with Chris, he agreed to take her home while Y/N went off to find Chris and make sure he went home, too. The last thing she had needed was her human friends ending up in this mess.

*****

Elijah stepped into the hall with every intention of finding Y/N again when a thump followed by a blood curdling scream came from the center of the party. He rushed to find a corpse, one of the wolves, in the center of the dance floor. He had been dropped from the roof of the open courtyard, his bones shattered. The music had stopped, guests silently murmuring as the Originals approached the body.

"This was Christian's doing," Klaus hissed quietly as Elijah knelt by the body. There was a gaping hole in his chest where his heart once was.

Just then Y/N came rushing into the courtyard, and all eyes turned toward her.

"It was her!" A voice in the crowd accused.

One of the crescent wolves stepped forward and Elijah moved in front of Y/N instantly. "You're protecting a hunter!" He shouted angrily. "Meanwhile our people are dying, your people."

Murmurs of agreeance passed through the crowd.

Klaus took his stance in front of Elijah and Y/N. "By all means, wolf, if you have a death wish, go through me." His eyes shifted yellow and the wolf stepped back, the crowd surrounding them. "That goes for all of you! Even if you manage to get to her, I will end all of you!"

Y/N buried herself into Elijah's back, gripping his arm. She slammed her eyes shut, trying to hold onto herself as she felt the hunter's curse move within her. "Elijah," her voice was full of warning.

Elijah whipped around, holding her face in his hands. "You heard what Freya said," he whispered urgently. "Just focus on me."

She nodded and concentrated on the feel of him, his smell, the sound of his breathing...anything she could grip onto, but she wasn't sure how long she could hold on. She felt herself begin to panic.

"This was not the work of a hunter's curse, this was the work of a traitor!" Klaus continued, holding the crowd's attention. "Christian!" His voice was laced with venom.

The crowd looked around, no one coming forward, whispers of his name passing from their lips.

"Christian!" He shouted once more. "Come forward, your coward!" Klaus looked around slowly, until the crowd parted and Christian stepped forward, clapping his hands together slowly.

"Well done, Klaus," he was amused.

Y/N snapped her eyes open at his voice. "Chris?"

Chris peeked around, taking a glance at Y/N. "Hey Y/N, nice to see you again."

She furrowed her brows. "I don't understand. Ben was your friend..."

He shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "He was your friend, too, until you killed him," he countered.

"He attacked me!"

Chris smiled eerily. "Ben was collateral damage. Waking you up has been my goal the whole time. I wasn't counting on you entangling yourself with the Mikaelson's, but here we are."

Klaus moved, grabbing him by the throat, lifting him so the tips of his toes scraped the ground. "This is your traitor!" He shouted.

Elijah stepped forward slowly, addressing the crowd. "It seems this evenings little event has come to a close," he stated calmly. "I suggest you take your leave now." The majority of the crowd dispersed, not wanting to get involved in Mikaelson business, but a few remained, demanding answers, not willing to let the hunter go so easily. No matter, Elijah would handle them if need be.

Freya had been on the outskirts, watching the events unfold. She glanced down at her screen, waiting for Rebekah's text.

"Freya," Hayley whispered from over her shoulder. "We have to do something."

The phone buzzed and Freya sighed in relief. "Rebekah's located Cami, we have one shot at this..."

Hayley nodded in understanding, and rushed towards Y/N. "I'm so sorry," she stated as she grabbed Y/N's arm, slicing the palm of her hand with the dagger. Elijah turned on her, shock and betrayal on his face.

The vampires in the room shifted upon smelling her blood. Elijah reached out for Y/N, whose eyes began glazing over. She blinked rapidly, holding on as tightly as she could. "Y/N, focus on me," he said before turning on Hayley. "What have you done?"

Hayley looked at him apologetically, the bloodied dagger in her hand, and Freya began chanting. A circle of flame erupted, pushing Y/N away from Elijah. He tried to get to her, but found himself encircled as well and he couldn't cross the barrier. "Freya?"

Freya continued her chanting.

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus demanded, loosening his grip on Christian.

A circle of flame went up around Klaus and his foe, and Klaus dropped him to his feet, slamming against the invisible barrier to get to Freya.

"Elijah, what's happening?" Y/N backed away from the flames that surrounded her, the heat licking her skin.

"Freya stop this!" He shouted.

Freya's chanting stopped abruptly. "Now," she commanded.

The flames around Elijah dropped, releasing him from his temporary prison. As he charged towards his sister, Hayley cut him off, shoving the dagger into his chest. He dropped to his knees.

"Elijah!" Y/N shouted, frustrated that she couldn't get to him.

Freya cradled her brother, helping him down to the ground slowly. "Forgive me, brother."

Chris laughed, his voice carrying over the small crowd that stood in shock and confusion. "Turns out I don't have to ruin a Mikaelson at all, they ruin themselves."

Freya glared at him before smiling sweetly. "Rebekah found Cami," she said quietly, Chris' face draining of color as he realized he had no leverage. "His witch is dead."

Klaus rounded on him, grabbing him by the throat once more. "You are pathetic," he spat. "I offered you immortality, and you wasted it." His hand ripped into his chest, seizing his heart, and pulling it out quickly - Chris' lifeless corpse dropping to the ground.

Y/N screamed repeatedly, her voice hoarse and tiring. She dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

Hayley looked from her to Elijah. "Did it work?"

Freya watched as death crawled up Elijah's body, his eyes shutting peacefully. She laid him down and Y/N's screaming stopped. When Freya met her eyes, the hunter's curse stared back. She nodded. "It's done." The flames dropped, releasing Klaus and Y/N.

Klaus moved towards Freya, but she anticipated his rage and she dropped him, clutching his head in pain.

Y/N stood, her stance threatening. One of the vampires foolishly charged forward, wanting his revenge and unable to resist the smell of her blood any longer, and Y/N spun so she was behind him, snapping his neck. She ran to the stairs, kicking out one of the metal posts in the banister and turned, throwing it with force into the chest of one of the werewolves. The remaining crowd began scattering, the human faction fighting their way through the doors as quickly as possible.

Hayley rushed in front of the wolves. "Go," she commanded. "Now." They shuffled hesitantly, not wanting to leave Hayley behind. "I've got this." They obeyed their alpha and left.

Y/N was taking out anyone who entered her field of vision, leaving a path of blood and destruction behind her.

Klaus screamed in pain, clutching his head, but moved forward ever so slowly. Freya continued to keep him down, but he crawled towards Elijah's body, gripping the dagger and yanking it out. "You will pay for this," he hissed at his sister before dropping and gasping for breath.

"You'll thank me later," she muttered. "Hayley!" She shouted. "It's now or never!"

Hayley nodded and rushed toward Y/N from behind, but she turned, kicking the hybrid away. Hayley crashed into a stone pillar and fell to the floor with a thud. She stood, shaking herself off and blowing her hair out of her face. "Alright, we'll do this the hard way," she grumbled before charging once more.

They clashed, Y/N countering all of Hayley's assaults. Hayley was relentless though, and changed the pace, a tactic she had learned from Elijah, and came from behind Y/N, snapping her neck.

Y/N dropped to the ground and Klaus shouted. Freya released him, slumping next to Elijah's body in exhaustion.

Klaus knelt at Y/N's side, cradling her in his arms. "What did you do?" He shouted. He pulled her into his chest, clutching her lifeless body to him tightly and rocking softly. He vaguely heard Freya's voice, but couldn't make out the words in his heartache and quiet rage, so he just continued to hold her, wondering what would become of Elijah once he woke.

He wasn't sure how long he sat like that, but he snapped out of it when Elijah knelt quietly in front of him, his eyes begging for an explanation. "What happened?" His voice was broken and full of disbelief.

"Ask our sister," Klaus spoke, not meeting Elijah's eyes. "Y/N's gone, brother."

Elijah pulled her from Klaus' arms into his own, brushing her hair from her face and burying his head into her chest before the sobs overtook him.

"Where is Camille?" Klaus asked quietly, his need to see her overwhelming him.

"She's on her way here with Rebekah. She's safe."

Something in Klaus snapped upon hearing Freya's voice clearly. He walked up to her, his face an inch from hers, eerily quiet as his gaze hardened. Freya held her hands up. "Let me explain," she backed away, but Klaus moved forward. "I linked her to Elijah!"

Klaus took a step back, and Elijah stood, placing Y/N's body on a nearby table carefully. "You have exactly sixty seconds to explain what happened, before I end all of you," Elijah's voice was stern.

"I linked her to you," Freya spoke quickly. "It was the only way, we took her blood on the dagger, and when the blade entered your heart I linked you - your body died, and so did hers, her soul anchored onto you, giving us the chance to kill her body while the curse had taken over, and if it works it undid everything and Y/N will wake up in her own body." She took a deep breath, steadying herself.

"If it works?" Klaus asked.

Hayley stepped forward. "It was our only chance," she began nervously. Both men looked at her, Klaus' eyes filled with betrayal, Elijah's showing nothing but anger. "Elijah, my people, my family..."

"Don't," he snapped.

Hayley jumped at his voice, startled, casting her eyes to the ground. "We should have told you..."

"What's going on?" Rebekah walked in, Cami running to Klaus as he wrapped his arms around her desperately, relief flooding him. Rebekah looked around the room, taking in the destruction and bodies, before her eyes fell on Y/N. She approached the table slowly, reaching out to hold her hand.

"She'll be fine," Freya sighed, muttering a 'hopefully' under her breath. "I linked her temporarily to Elijah so I could kill her body while the hunter's curse was active."

Rebekah turned, worry taking over her features. "Oh no," she whispered. "Elijah..."

"What is it?"

"This morning, I...I gave her my blood."

Before anyone in the room could process what that meant, Y/N's eyes snapped open and she gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

Elijah approached his bedroom door quietly. He knocked softly but got no response. He listened for a moment, and when he heard her sniffle he cracked the door slowly. He peaked in, and she sat on the couch, her knees to her chest.

Y/N wiped under her eyes with the sleeve of the hoodie she had borrowed from him, mascara smudging her red rimmed lids. His chest ached as he took in her appearance. She had discarded the elegant, blood spattered gown to the side and rifled through his drawers until she found something she could change into. She looked like a child in his oversized clothes, so small and broken.

"I didn't know you owned anything that wasn't a suit..." the heartache in her voice squashed any humor she attempted. "I hope you don't mind."

He moved toward her and sat on the edge of the sofa. "Y/N..."

"I don't want to die," her voice cracked.

He tensed, waiting for the inevitable next words; the ones she had been thinking since she woke. The ones that would break him.

She bit her lip for a moment, steeling her nerves. "But I can't be -"

"A monster," he finished for her.

She moved from her corner to the edge of the couch so she could see his expression. "Elijah, I'm sorry." She whispered.

He nodded, fixing his eyes on the fireplace in front of them.

"Elijah, please, look at me." Y/N placed her hand along his cheek, turning his face towards her.

He kept his eyes shut for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. In a thousand years he had mastered many things. Goodbye had never been one of them. When he finally looked at her his eyes were filled with grief and understanding.

"Say something."

"What would you have me do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, Elijah...tell me I have a choice, that this will be fine. Tell me you don't want me to die, tell me -"

He cut her off then, pulling her into him and crashing his lips into hers. She responded immediately, getting caught up in him when he parted, both gasping for breath. "You will always have a choice."

She nodded, pressing her mouth to his into a soft kiss, memorizing the feel of his lips. When they parted Elijah placed his forehead against hers. They sat like that for a moment, and Y/N wondered if in another life they could have had this - an evening snuggled up by the fireplace, sharing conversation into the morning, wrapped in each others arms. She pulled away from him, rubbing away the tear that trailed down her cheek.

She cleared her throat and occupied herself with her hands. "How many?"

He looked at her, perplexed.

"How many innocent people did you kill before you got control of the hunger?" She wasn't accusing him, she just wanted all the facts.

"Y/N," he said quietly. "I didn't have anyone to help me, to walk me through things. When I became a vampire," he trailed off for a moment, letting his past sink in once more. "It would be different for you."

"Please, just answer the question."

He looked back to the fireplace and she had her answer. It had been too many to count. She had already known, she had seen the darkest part of himself, and she was afraid of what her darkest corner of her heart might look like. She stood and walked past him.

He pulled on her hand, not wanting to let her go so easily. "Where are you going?"

She sighed. "I just need to go for a walk, clear my head...I'll come back, I promise."

He stood and kissed her sweetly before watching her leave.

*****

Elijah wasn't sure how long he had sat there, a glass of bourbon in his hands. He waited for the rage to set in, or the tears to start falling, the sorrow to overwhelm him. None of it came. Instead he just felt empty, as if his mind was refusing to acknowledge the situation.

"Elijah?" Rebekah stood in the doorway. "Where is Y/N?"

Elijah cleared his throat, his jaw tensing. "She wanted to 'clear her head'."

Rebekah nodded and moved to sit next to Elijah, pulling the bourbon from his hands and placing it on the coffee table in front of him. "Have you told her yet?"

"I am giving her the dignity of choosing, Rebekah. I will not force this...this curse upon her. She deserves more than that."

"She deserves to know that you are in love with her, brother, before making that choice."

He shook his head, his jaw tensing. The words had been on the edge of his lips just that morning - how odd it felt that just twelve hours ago Y/N had been in his arms, his confession on the tip of his tongue - and now everything had changed. He wanted to tell her more than anything, but he knew he couldn't burden her with that.

*****

Y/N had stumbled upon the library and marveled at the book collection that stood before her. She thought briefly for a moment that she could have forever to get through all of them, if she wanted it. She shook her head, reminding herself of the bloodlust that would come along with it all - the hunger, the death...she could have everything, even Elijah, but at what cost?

"Hello, love."

She jumped, turning around quickly. "Klaus," she said. "You scared me."

He pulled something from behind his back, tossing it to her and she caught it reflexively.

"Drink," he commanded.

She looked at the blood bag in her hand, something that normally would have repulsed her. Instead it called out to her and her mouth watered. She could smell it through the plastic, and she wanted it.

She threw it back at him, and he caught it with ease. "No."

Klaus sighed in frustration. "You're being a child," he stepped toward her and she backed away.

Y/N crossed her arms over her chest. "Klaus, I don't want this life."

"So you'd rather die? You have immortality at your fingertips!"

"I don't want it!" She shouted back at him. "I know what you are, what this means...what I would be, and I can't be that person, Klaus! The hunger, the rage, countless dead bodies."

"You'll learn to live with it, and you'll thank me later."

She shook her head. "I've made my choice. So either be a good friend and sit here with me or get out."

Klaus moved toward her then. "Do you know the difference between my brother and I?"

She turned her gaze back to the books, refusing to take his bait.

"I know I'm a villain, love, but Elijah is the very best of us."

Y/N looked at him then, nodding.

"We are all monsters, yes, but Elijah, at his core, is good. His capacity for forgiveness in the name of my redemption never ceases to astound me. Which is why I know he'll forgive me one small horribly selfish act...given enough time."

Y/N furrowed her brows in confusion for a moment, but Klaus moved quickly, her confusion quickly turning to shock. His hand was around her neck in an instant, pushing her against the shelves and holding her in place. He used his teeth, tearing into the blood bag before pressing it against her mouth, forcing it down her throat.

She fought for just a moment before it hit her taste buds. She felt her eyes shift and she reached her hands up, desperately squeezing the bag to push the blood through faster. She breathed in, enjoying the sweet scent overwhelming her. All of her senses came to the surface, and she wanted - no, needed - more.

She dropped the empty bag on the floor and Klaus released his grip on her. Her breath was strained, adrenaline causing her heart to pump quickly. She turned at the noises, not sure where to listen first. She heard everything. She listened to the conversations outside in the street, cars driving by, crickets chirping, the breeze rustling the distant trees. It was all so loud and she didn't know where to focus.

But then she heard it - a heart beating, the sound of it pumping blood through the veins overwhelming her.

Before she could process the craving and reason with it, she was outside of the compound, her hand around her victim's throat, Y/N's teeth baring. Her fangs were in the man's neck and she drank, quickly. She listened to him scream, but she she didn't care. He pushed her, and hit her, but it was nothing, just an annoyance that would soon subside while she feasted.

She was yanked off the man, thrown backwards. She got her footing, and growled, ready to attack whoever interrupted her when she stopped, her eyes meeting Elijah's.

He anchored her then, bringing her back down to reality, what she had done. She caught her reflection in a piece of glass - her eyes dark and twisted, fangs where her smile used to be. Her face was covered in blood, the vision of herself jarring. She dropped to the ground then, sobbing.

Elijah compelled the man to forget everything that had happened, healing him and sending him on his way before kneeling down next to Y/N.

"I almost killed him," she whispered.

Klaus chuckled from behind them. "Don't worry, love, he's fine."

Elijah stood and faced his brother. "Niklaus! What have you done?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Oh come now, brother. She didn't kill him, he won't remember a thing, let's let bygones be bygones, no?"

Elijah's eyes narrowed, his rage surfacing.

Klaus shrugged nonchalantly. "I did you a favor. I did what you were too afraid to do, in fact, I believe a 'thank you' is in order."

Elijah moved towards his brother, but Y/N stopped him, suddenly between the two with her hand on his chest. "Don't."

"See? She's already grateful I chose for her," Klaus stated smugly.

She turned to glare at him. "God Klaus, you just don't get it, do you? My life is not yours to control! I'm not some puppet on a string that you can make do whatever you want. This was my life, Klaus!" She walked past him, bumping her shoulder roughly and dismissively into his, Elijah closely behind her.

*****

Y/N paced back and forth, Elijah sat watching her. "Is it always this loud?" She asked, her fingers rubbing her temples in frustration.

He smiled softly. "You learn to tune things out, focus on what you want to hear." He stood, unable to watch her pace any longer and halting her steps, placing his hands on her arms. "Listen, concentrate."

She nodded and shut her eyes, trying to decipher each sound but growing frustrated quickly. "I'm so hungry! And I feel like I want to scream or cry or I don't know, everything..."

Elijah disappeared for a moment and came back quickly, a glass of blood in hand. "You'll need to feed, but this will do, for now."

She looked at the crimson liquid in his hand, her throat burning and mouth watering. She wanted it, and that crushed her. She covered her face, her eyes burning. She wanted to cry, but suddenly she was so angry. It was as if all her emotions had come to the surface at once, and she couldn't decide what to process first.

"Hey, listen to me," he whispered. "Your emotions are all heightened right now - the hunger, the anger, guilt, sadness, desire, love..."

She dropped her hands and met his gaze at his words, her eyes darkening with lust. Suddenly the hunger felt further away, her throat easing. She crashed into him then, trying to lose herself so easily like she had before, but he pushed her away. The rejection caused a sudden anger to burn in her chest.

"Y/N," his voice was soft, which only angered her more. "You have a lot to process right now." She didn't need to be treated with kid gloves. She pushed him away, storming out.

She ran into Klaus on her way out and shot him a look that promised she wouldn't be forgiving him anytime soon.

When she hit the street the cold air rushed around her, the wind whipping her air and chilling her skin, bringing the scent of blood with it, overwhelming her. She took a deep breath, wondering briefly if she should go back inside, but being too ashamed of her outburst to do so. She clenched her fist, digging her nails into her palm to try and concentrate on anything but the heartbeats calling out to her.

"Well, Y/N, I think it's about time you and I had a proper drink, don't you?" She turned to find Rebekah leaning up against the wall, her arms casually crossed over her chest, a smile playing on her lips.

Y/N nodded, looking down at her hand and watching as the skin she pierced with her nails healed before her eyes. Being a vampire would definitely take some getting used to, but maybe it did have it's perks after all.

*****

Rebekah was surprisingly fun. Y/N wondered if she was being so accommodating because she had felt guilty - after all, it was her blood that had turned her into a vampire. Rebekah pulled her fangs from the bartender she was feeding on in a shady back alley, gripping him by the back of his neck and offering him to Y/N. "The key is to listen to the heartbeat," she stated matter of factly. "Focus on that while you feed, listen to it slow, and then stop before it does."

Y/N nodded, leaning in with her mouth against his neck and reveling in the feel of his warm blood. She pulled it in, again and again, swallowing by the gulp. She closed her eyes, wanting more, when she recognized his heartbeat pounding in her ears. She could hear it slow. She took another swallow, and listened as she did. His heart was still pumping, but there was less moving through his veins, and it dropped a beat slower. She let go of him then, wiping her chin on her sleeve.

"Good," Rebekah said. "Now compel him."

Y/N rose her eyebrows up, unsure. "Umm..."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Bloody hell, do I have to hold your hand through everything?"

Y/N looked at the man, who stood patiently and disinterested, just as Rebekah had compelled him to before piercing his neck. "Go home and forget everything," Y/N said.

"You have to mean it. Like this," she stood in front of him, looked him dead in the eyes and told him to forget their faces, he had had a night out and a bit too much to drink, but he'd be just fine come tomorrow.

The man left.

"Thank you, Rebekah, for everything."

The blonde Original let her eyes travel over Y/N, sizing her up. "Elijah's good, you know. He thinks he's a monster in a suit, but deep down, he's different than the rest of us."

Y/N already knew that and she nodded in agreement.

Rebekah continued. "So are you." She looked at the sky. "Let's get you home to my brother before the sun comes up and you burn to ash, shall we?"

*****

When Y/N entered the compound it was quiet. The majority of the mess left from the party had been taken care of. She made her way up to Elijah's room as the sun rose. She passed a soft gleam of sunshine in the hallway, dipping her fingertips into the light cautiously before hissing at the burn and pulling away. She watched as her hand returned to normal, the pain subsiding. She tiptoed around the pockets of light, keeping to the shadows and avoiding the windows.

When she opened Elijah's bedroom door it was dark, the blackout curtains drawn to block out any of the usual sun that filled and warmed his room. She noticed her eyesight adjusting immediately. She looked around, but there was no sign of him.

"Elijah?"

The door shut behind her then and she turned, but no one was there. She glanced around the empty room once more.

She felt his presence and knew he was close. She was acutely aware of him as a human, but now it was overwhelming, like her senses were tuned into him.

She felt him behind her once more and turned quickly, backing away, but he was already gone.

He was testing her.

She smiled to herself. Two could play that game. She shut her eyes and listened carefully. A soft rustle of the curtain, a quiet woosh when he moved across the room. Then she took a deep breath, the familiar scent of his cologne and something that was entirely Elijah. She felt safe and warm, the smell comforting her. She felt his breath on the back of her neck and she swung around, ready to grab him but her hand was stopped. He was quicker.

"It seems you're already adjusting." He stood in a t-shirt and sleeping pants that hung low on his hips, a stark contrast to the suit and ties, looking incredibly sexy.

She shrugged. "I'm a quick learner."

He nodded. "Mmmm. And how was your evening with Rebekah?"

Was he angry with her? "It was good...she taught me to feed without hurting anyone."

"I'd prefer if you stuck to the blood bags for now. Let's walk before we run, shall we?"

He was definitely angry with her. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to slow the temper she felt coming on, but it was like she couldn't control any of it. "I did fine, tonight, no thanks to you." She snapped. The second the words left her mouth she felt an emotional whiplash, going from rage to regret. Elijah's own anger was like a calm before the storm though, and she envied his control.

His jaw ticked. "Given how quickly you ran away from me, I thought you may like some space, so I sent Rebekah."

"I left because you didn't want me," she muttered, feeling stupid when she said it out loud, especially after learning he sent his sister to keep an eye on her.

His dark eyes smoldered. "It's never a question of _want_ , Y/N. I always want you, but I refuse to take advantage of you, ever."

Y/N blushed and nodded. He was right, she hadn't been in her right mind and it was the wrong time for the wrong reasons.

He brushed a strand of her Y/H/C hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. The feel of his fingertips on her cheek sent electricity through her. "It's different now," he leaned in, his breath ghosting along her skin, sending waves of heat through her. "When you're a vampire, _everything_ is heightened." He pressed his lips to her jaw softly and briefly, and she closed her eyes at the feel of him. "I wanted you to be focused, just you and me."

She shivered at his words and in the quiet of the early morning it was just the two of them. Y/N noticed for the first time since she had turned she couldn't see or hear anything else, just Elijah. He filled her senses completely.

His lips met hers then, softly at first, before he deepened the kiss. She gasped as her body felt it all, as if a fire had been ignited and was spreading rapidly. He parted for a moment, stripping her down to her bra and panties and picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. They moved quickly, yet it felt like time had slowed for them.

Y/N looked down at him, brushing her hand along his jaw, feeling his stubble prick her skin. He pushed her into the wall behind her roughly, but she didn't mind, reveling in the feel of him. He pulled away just enough to pull his shirt over his head as he pinned her to the wall with his hips to keep her in place. She felt his impressive length pressing at her core and she groaned.

He wasn't lying. Everything was different. She was hyper-sensitive to touch, hyper-sensitive to _him_.

She ran her hands over his chest before wrapping them around his neck, her fingers grasping at his hair and pulling him in. His kiss was demanding and desperate this time. She gasped, and he worked his way over her jaw, until his lips brushed her ear.

He whispered softly, his voice laced with sex. "I wanted every piece of you to feel it when you came undone." He moved his hand between her legs, pressing his palm against her clit and she threw her head back at the contact. He pushed her panties to the side, teasing her folds before slipping his finger inside. "So wet for me."

She bucked against him, desperate for more, and he slipped a second finger in, working her excruciatingly slowly. She felt a pull in her stomach, her orgasm building and building, but he removed his hand, gripping her hips. He brought his hand up and licked his fingers, tasting her, and she moaned.

Elijah nudged her legs, so she placed her feet back on the ground and he dropped to his knees, parting her thighs. He kissed the inside of her legs, working his way up to her core. When his tongue traced her slit she gasped. He glanced up at her and grinned smugly. "Hold on," he said before dipping his fingers back into her and working his tongue of her clit.

Y/N had never felt anything like it, and as he devoured her, her entire body lit up in ecstasy. When she came the feeling consumed her. She was completely immersed in him. He licked her once more before standing and bringing his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. She used her new found strength and speed to move them across the room, over to his bed, Elijah underneath her.

His cologne surrounded her then, entirely Elijah, imprinted on his sheets. She kissed her way down his chest, hooking her fingers into his pants, sliding them down. She grabbed him in her hand, pumping him and watching as he threw his head back. When his eyes shut, she dipped her head, tracing her tongue along his length. He hissed and his eyes shot open, watching as she took him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, hollowing out her cheeks, reveling in him coming undone beneath her. His control was slipping away as he fisted his hand into her hair.

He pulled her off of him suddenly, flipping them so he was above her. He palmed her breast, running his thumb over her nipple and teasing her other nipple with his tongue, and she ran her hands along his back. He placed his knee between her thighs, parting her legs before reaching down and guiding himself into her roughly. She cried out, the familiar knot in her stomach already building to push her over the edge.

He thrusted, again and again, his eyes never leaving her. She was perfect, he thought, as he watched her skin flush. She bit her lip and and he tugged at it with his thumb so she released it, and he kissed her again.

She rolled them, riding him, taking him in deeper and deeper. He growled at the new position, pressing his thumb against her clit. Just as she was about to come, he pulled out for a moment. Her entire body was on edge, begging for release.

He flipped them so he could take her from behind. He pulled her up onto her knees, one hand around her neck, the other between her legs as he kissed her shoulder. He slammed into her, again and again. She felt it all, every nerve, every touch, every movement. "Come with me," His voice was all she needed, _her Elijah_. When she finally fell over the edge she wondered if she'd ever recover. He spilled into her with a growl and they fell into a breathless heap, panting, Elijah pulling her into his chest.

"Is it always like that for you?" She asked quietly.

He hummed quietly, pausing to think. "It's always heightened," he stated. "But with you...Y/N nothing has ever been like it is with you."

She smiled into his skin, hiding her blushing cheeks and lovesick grin from him.

He ran his fingers through her hair and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Y/N?"

"Hmm?" she said sleepily.

"I love you," he whispered.

She kissed his chest and lifted her face to look at him. "I love you, too." She smiled then, laying back down, Elijah's arms wrapping around her. "Elijah?"

He said nothing but tucked her head under his chin, letting her know he was listening.

"I would have transitioned anyway...if Klaus hadn't forced it. I think I already knew I wasn't going to give you up."

He shifted so he could look at her, his espresso eyes studying her intently, as if she may disappear before him.

She smiled and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her. As she drifted off, the rollercoaster of emotions she had felt all day slipped away. For the first time in her life, she felt like everything was going to be okay.

When he was sure she was asleep he kissed her forehead. "Always and forever," he promised, before closing his eyes.


End file.
